Secrets
by princessariboo
Summary: Secrets secrets are no fun... And Hermione has been keeping secrets a very long time. As it all comes to light, she must make a heartbreaking decision between her best friend... and her best friend. With a time limit to her decision, will she be able to make the right choice?
1. Beginning of The End

Hermione glanced nervously between the Wizengamot and Ron sitting in the stand. The look on his face was one of confusion... and apprehension. Hermione had tried to warn him before they came. She had told him the things she would say would upset him, maybe even make him angry.

But she couldn't focus on that right now. Not as the pale man sitting in front of her was under the threat of life in Azkaban... Or worse.

He sat chained to his chair, on the left of him his mother, and on the right, his father. His father looked worse for wear, and Hermione was sure there was no chance for him today. Harry was here on the woman and the young man's defense, Hermione on the young man's, but no one for the older man.

"Wizengamot hearing number 577814. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt presiding. First witness in the case for Narcissa Malfoy, Mr. Harry James Potter." The man announcing sat down after he was done speaking, motioning to Harry to continue.

Hermione stayed quiet through his testimonies. Her mind was heavy on her own. This would be the first time anyone would heard this story. The first time anyone would know the truth. She was sure it was going to cause an uproar. She tried desperately to keep her eyes off the man sitting in the middle of the room but her eyes are drawn to him anyways. He never once looked back at her.

"Miss Hermione Granger, second witness to give testimony for Draco Malfoy. Please proceed." Hermione flew out of her own thoughts, her feet moving of their own accord to lift her out of her chair and move her to the witness stand. It was posed to the side of Kingsley, set in a way that everyone could see her. The Malfoys, Ron, Harry, the Wizengamot, Kingsley. Everyone.

She was considerably paler by the time she took her seat. Another witch approached, and took Hermione's hand. She knew this part was coming, and knew now that there was no way she could alter her story, or preserve any sort of face in front of her friends and Ron now. She had to tell them everything.

"Do you swear that every word you speak will be nothing but complete truth?" The witch asked her. Hermione agreed, and a glowing gold thread bound their hands. It was a spell most like veritaserum. If she lied, her darkest secrets would be revealed from her own mouth with no stopping it. And so she began her story.

"It was the summer after the triwizard tournament, before my fifth year of schooling where all of this began..." Her eyes went to Draco one last time, before she finally looked at the Wizengamot. He would not be going to Azkaban. Not today, or ever if she could help it. "I was visiting a friend, Viktor Krum in Bulgaria."

**July 1st, 1995**

Hermione looked over the large pitch, the uproar of the stadium loud in her ears. She didn't like Quidditch. Anyone who knew Hermione knew this. But Viktor had been insistent she come. She was visiting with him for a week in Bulgaria, and he didn't want to leave her at his home alone while he played a match. They were playing Puddlemere tonight, and though it was just a regular match, the stadium was packed.

She was given a seat in the VIP Box, tables laden with food, and a lovely cloak with a cooling charm. Showing up with the star seeker meant special treatment apparently. She took her seat, leaving the food untouched for a moment and pulled out a book on advanced runes. She supposed if she had to be here she may as well use the alone time to study.

It was almost peaceful for all of five minutes before he came in, the moment that shattered her life forever on.

He didn't notice her at first. She started at him in shock and nervousness, wondering where she could find Viktor if she felt threatened. His white blonde hair wasn't its usual perfection, his clothes not pressed. Draco Malfoy looked... different.

He was in a pair of black dress trousers, and a button down light grey shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, showing his pale arms. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

She tried to bury her head in her book to be unseen but her luck seemed to had ran out.

"Well well well, look who it is." Malfoy sneered, stopping by the entrance. "Wheres the band of redheads and the scarface?" He asked, his jaw clenched. "Couldn't afford to come all the way up here?"

"Bugger off Malfoy." Hermione hissed, glaring at the boy.

"You know, I almost didn't believe the stuff Skeeter was writing about you, but now I see she was right. Cuddling up with Krum to get some free stuff? I didn't take you for the type. Goody two shoes Granger, acting like a slut." Malfoy seemed to find joy in this harassment which made Hermione clench her teeth.

She chose to ignore his comment, instead focusing back on her book. He must not have liked that because he appeared in front of her and yanked the book from her hands.

"Advanced runes?" He tried to hide the surprise in his voice by sounding degrading, but she could hear it a bit. "This is what you do for fun? You're at a Quidditch match, in the best seats in the whole place, and you're going to read this rubbish?"

"I said bugger off Malfoy!" Hermione finally hollered, yanking the book back. "Wheres your father? Shouldn't he be here throwing insults too, or maybe keeping you occupied so you leave me alone?"

Malfoy paled at the mention of his father, his expression turning from his trademark smirk to one of anger. "Don't you dare mention my father!" He spat, turning away to stomp to a seat at the other end of the box.

She blinked in surprise but chose to ignore his out burst, going back to her book. The match seemed to go on forever. In between chapters she'd glance at Malfoy but his expression never changed, and neither did his posture or his position. He didn't speak another word to her, or even look at her again.

When the match ended, she gathered to her things, waiting for Viktor to come and collect her. Malfoy brushed past her to leave, giving her a dirty look for good measure, when he came chest to chest with Viktor. He froze, his arrogance gone.

"Excuse me." He finally murmured, going again to move past Krum. Viktor gave Hermione a strange look, before taking her back to his home.

Hermione thought of that strange encounter over summer break more than she'd like to admit. She often wondered why Malfoy had not called her a mudblood. She quickly forgot about him though, when Harry got himself into trouble with the ministry.

**September 2nd, 1995**

Hermione was so happy to be back at Hogwarts. The summer had been stressful, to say the least. She felt awful for having to keep secrets from Harry, but Dumbledore had insisted they had no contact with him. Luckily, it was finally over. The Umbridge woman was a surprise. She didn't seem very kind.

With her hair pushed into a bun with an extra quill, she hurried to advanced runes. She was most excited for this class. It would be a very hard challenge for her, and she enjoyed testing herself.

She was almost late though, and she did not like that. So as soon as she pushed the door open, she hurried into a seat without glancing up. The Professor started taking ten seconds after she had sat, giving her just enough time to catch her breath... and hear a disgusted strangling noise. She finally looked up, startled... And came face to face with a very angry Malfoy.

"And please note that the seats you have chosen, are yours for the year." The Professor announced, causing Hermione to pale. She was going to be seated next to Malfoy all year?

Malfoy's glare should have melted her into nothing, but instead, he just turned to the front of the room, scooting his chair about a foot from her. The Professor gave him a subtle raise of her eyebrows, but said nothing and went back to her new class lecture.

Her heart was racing out of her chest though. She didn't know what the results of this major mess up would be, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

Later that evening, as nothing terrible had happened yet, she sat down for dinner with Harry and Ron. She had just begun filling her plate when Harry decided to speak.

"Hermione... we heard about what happened today with Malfoy. Are you going to be okay? We could talk to Dumbledore for you.." He offered, very kindly.

She considered his offer for a moment. "You know Harry, maybe I ought to speak with Dumbledore myself." She told him, wondering why she hadn't thought of it before. Surely, he could get her seat moved.

But she was wrong.

Dumbledore almost seemed to be expecting her, when she went to visit with him before curfew. She had been given the title of prefect that year, as well as Ron, and so she didn't want to be seen breaking any rules.

"Professor Dumbledore, I was just wondering if you thought you could get my seat in advanced runes changed." She asked him politely, sure he would say yes.

"Ah Miss Granger. I was mildly surprised to hear you had chosen a seat next to Mister Malfoy. Why did you, if you don't mind me asking?" His eyes were twinkling, like they always did when he knew something no one else knew.

"I didn't mean to sir. I was running late, and I took the first seat I reached. I didn't even look up to see who I was sitting next to until the lecture began."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at this, making a small tut sound underneath his breath. "Ah, I see. Well, unfortunately Miss Granger, I cannot be inclined to influence the teachers to make changes for only one student. If you got to change your seat, the whole class would want to as well. Perhaps though, not all is as bad as you think. Have you considered that maybe sitting next to Mister Malfoy might not be such a bad thing? It is a great start to showing the other side that we are all not so different. And may I say that you might even be a good influence? No. I'm afraid I cannot let you change seats."

Hermione was not at all happy by this news, but she supposed it couldn't be helped, and decided to move on from it.

**September 9th, 1995**

A whole week had passed since school started. Hermione was up to her earlobes in homework and it didn't help that Harry and Ron weren't doing their own.

Today would prove to be interesting though, as it was her first time back in advanced runes since last weeks fiasco, and it was a double period, meaning two hours of sitting next to Malfoy.

She arrived ten minutes early, making sure to set out her things on her side of the table, and mentally preparing herself. This class was supposed to be her period of peace every week. No Harry and Ron to distract her, no Snape or Umbridge, nothing but the satisfaction of testing herself by trying to figure out the different meanings of runes. But of course, nothing ever went as planned. It never had. Not since she had met the boys.

Malfoy arrived with exactly three minutes to spare. She tried desperately not to look at him when he entered, but she couldn't help it when he squeezed by to take his seat. He caught her eye, and sneered at her. She quickly looked away after that. She was grateful when the professor entered, ready to begin the lecture right away, so there was no more uncomfortable silence between them.

"Good morning class! Today marks the true beginning of the challenge of this class! First, please hand in your homework on the study of runes, and the ones you're familiar with. After that, we'll move on." Papers shuffled, and were passed to the front, where the professor collected them. "Wonderful. Now, my next announcement. Today we will begin work on partner projects. This class is a double period, so every class we will have one full hour of lecture, and then the next hour you will spend with your partner. Your partner will be your table mate, of course."

Hermione swallowed nervously as the professor's words sank into her brain. Table partners... for a partner project. She would have to work with Malfoy. She heard him make that horrible strangling noise again, and she dared to glance over at him. He looked angry, disgusted, horrified.

"The project may also require partner work outside of class. This project will count as fifty percent of your grade for this semester. They will be due before Christmas break begins. You will be using the runes you learn in this class to create a brand new spell. It doesn't have to be anything complicated, just a word or two, and a wave of your wand. And I shouldn't have to add this, but I will. Absolutely no dark spells." Hermione didn't miss the way the professor glanced at Malfoy, and the other Slytherins in the room. Malfoy just scowled back, crossing his arms and slumping in his seat.

He stayed sitting like that for the entirety of the lecture. When the professor announced it was time to begin working on their projects, Hermione sucked in a nervous breath. She wasn't sure how to approach this, and everyone seemed to be watching her and Draco, waiting to see what happened between the fiery pair.

Draco turned to her with a glare, as if he was ready to put on the big show. His chair was once again a foot away from her. "Well Granger? Got any ideas in that extremely puffy hair of yours?" He asked her, going strait for the insult.

"I don't know Malfoy. I suppose we should start with reading. You do know how to read, don't you?" She snapped back, determined not to be intimidated by him.

"I'll have you know I'm just as smart as you, if not more." He bit back, before slamming open his text book, and going back to ignoring her.

It was going to be a rather long year for Hermione.


	2. Change

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its affiliated characters/places/etc.**

"Probably the whole first month went on this way. We got to a point where we couldn't successfully work on the project together anymore without actually speaking. I'm sure you can imagine the anxiety all of this caused, in the beginning. Especially with that awful Umbridge breathing down our necks." Hermione told them, glancing at the reception to what she had said so far. Ron didn't seem bothered yet, though they already knew that Hermione and Draco had worked together on a project. They just weren't aware of.. well. Everything else.

"The first week of October was when the change began. And trust me when I say it was really really slow at first." She continued, knowing she was about to wade right in to dangerous waters. She couldn't help but notice the smirk Draco wore. A smirk he had been preserving for a long time. The 'end' of the Golden Trio, he had said. Thats what would happen, when this came out.

**October 6th, 1995**

Hermione was tired. Exhausted. Done. She had been spending countless hours on her homework, helping Harry and Ron with theirs, worrying over You Know Who being back, and trying desperately to ignore the boy who was currently glaring at her.

It was the fifth runes class, and they hadn't spoken to each other once. She had no idea if he had made any progress on the project, so she had been doing one hundred percent of it since she first found out. What she didn't know, was that Malfoy was doing the same.

When it was time for them to work together, time and time again they had stayed silent, studying their own books. The Professor had yet to say anything, but Hermione knew it would be coming soon.

She cleared her throat slightly, which caused Malfoy to roll his eyes before looking at her with aggressively raised eyebrows.

"Malfoy... I was just wondering if maybe we could go over what we've got so far today." She made sure to keep her tone even, and the shake out of her voice. He was intimidating.

He seemed to consider her request for a few moments, before huffing and shoving his parchment across the table towards her. She delicately picked it up, reading over what he had written. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he knew what he was doing. Like her, all the work was already done on his part for the beginning. It seemed that since they refused to work together, they had wasted time doing the exact same thing.

"Well Granger? Where is your parchment? I know that there is no way you've done no work in the past few weeks." He held his hand out, impatiently awaiting her piece of the project. She handed it over, and he gave it a disgusted look, like it was tainted by her filthy mudblood hands, though to his credit he didn't say so. He glanced over it, humming under his breath before sliding it back over to her. She gave him his back, and waited for his opinion. When he didn't say anything, she once again spoke up.

"Well?" She asked, impatiently, her voice taking on an unpleasant tone.

"Well what? I bloody well looked at your parchment, now leave me alone." Draco snapped back, seeming content to just ignore her completely.

"Malfoy, we need to actually start working together. I want to get this project done, and out of the way so we never have to speak again." She told him huffily. He was infuriating.

He gave a big sigh, before turning slightly back towards her.

"Fine Granger. Have it your way. Where would you like to start?" His voice was all arrogance and fake polite. It made Hermione grind her teeth, a horrible habit for having parents as dentists.

" Well, first I think we need to combine what we've already discovered. You seem to have a good amount of translations, and so do I. Maybe we could try putting some together, and see what we can create." She suggested.

Draco would never admit at the time that her idea was good, though he was already sick of her know it all self, and they'd barely had a full conversation.

"Whatever you want, bushy." He replied, slumping back in his seat. She narrowed her eyes at him, but chose to ignore his comment, and pushed her parchment towards his. When she went to move her seat over, Malfoy threw his hands up.

"Absolutely not Granger. You stay all the way over there." He demanded of her, causing her to huff again, and roll her eyes.

"Honestly Malfoy, breathing the same air as a muggle born won't kill you." She muttered darkly, wondering why they were wasting precious project time with this silly argument.

"You don't know that for sure." He argued, crossing his arms.

"Oh fine then! Have it your way!" She whisper shouted, ripping her paper back towards her. "I'll read off one translation, and you read the next." She growled, before getting started. He seemed content with this, and the rest of the class period, they actually spoke to each other, with just the slightest hint of annoyance.

**October 20th, 1995**

It har been two weeks since Malfoy and Hermione had actually started speaking to one another. She was beginning to think he might not actually be all that awful, though it was still hard to see through the facade she suspected he was putting on.

She had been busy with Harry and the DA, something they had founded to actually learn defense spells, as Umbridge had them reading from books for her periods instead of actually teaching. There was only so much reading Hermione could do, especially as she had already read most of what they were being forced to read.

The week before, she and Malfoy had come up with a few rune combinations they thought would work, to do simple spells such as causing a small burst of fireworks, or something that caused their wands to look like sparklers. They hadn't actually practiced the spells yet, and so today they were going to an empty classroom for the second half of class to practice safely away from others.

Hermione was incredibly nervous about being around Malfoy alone, but she knew the sooner they got it done, the sooner their partnership would end, and she could move on with her life.

By the time the Professor had stopped lecturing, her hands were shaking and slick with sweat. She couldn't believe they were actually about to leave, and be in the same room alone. What if he tried something? She didn't know how skilled he was at magic, especially with a father like his. Harry had told her and Ron that Lucius Malfoy was there the night Cedric Diggory died. Everyone was still choosing to ignore the fact that You Know Who was back, but she suspected Malfoy knew it was true. How could he not when his own father was a loyal follower? She wondered how long it would take for them to mark Malfoy. She wondered if it would be something he did willingly.

Shaken out of her thoughts by Malfoy standing, she quickly gathered her things. He was already leaving the room by the time she rushed after him.

"Keep up Granger." He complained. "I want to make this quick."

She followed after him at a hurried pace, trying desperately to stay calm. She hadn't told Harry or Ron she was doing this, and she suspected if she had it would turn ugly. They hated Malfoy with a passion, and she thought she did too, until most recently. It was more like a very strong dislike now.

They arrived at the empty classroom, and Malfoy threw his things down onto a desk. She put hers down more delicately, pulling out her parchment with all of her research on it. She pretended to read it over while he glared at her. She just needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Bloody hell Granger. You've read that stupid parchment seventeen times already since class started. Lets just get on with it." He pulled out his wand, causing a reflex in her to go for hers. He raised his eyebrows as she lost her momentum halfway through pointing it at him, and scoffed. "Going to kill me already? That won't get you an A."

She scowled at him, a blush rising over her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to do that." She told him, setting the parchment down. "Shall we get started then?"

"Finally." He muttered, as he begin moving his wand. It was a simple circular movement, and he spoke the words clearly, but it didn't work and he sighed. "Nothing can ever be easy, can it?" He grumbled, stomping back over to his things to read his own parchment.

Hermione tried the spell herself, but nothing happened.

"Perhaps its the wand movement. The words are distinct, and I know these translations are correct." She told him, going over her research once more as well. Spell work was a tricky thing, especially when you were trying to make a new spell. She tried a few more movements, and sighed when they didn't work either. The thought that they might have to do this again caused her a headache. As it was, Malfoy was standing clear across the room, as far as possible from her, which made things even more difficult.

"Do you think you could move over here, so we can try some things together?" She asked him, annoyed.

"You mean you actually want to do something together?" He scoffed, his look malicious. "I have something else we can do together, since I learned over the summer how much you like snuggling up to rich and famous wizards." His smile was cruel and suggestive at the same time.

She made a gagging noise to show him what she thought of that, before trying another wand movement. This time, small sparks flew from the end of her wand.

"Yes!" She cried triumphantly. "I've almost got it!"

Malfoy's glare cut her to the bone, and for the first time since she had met him, it actually bothered her.

"If you'd be willing to work with me, I'll show you how." She offered, in a smart ass way. He just continued to glare, but she noticed his foot move as if he was going to step towards her. Until he glanced at the clock.

"Periods over." He muttered, grabbing his things and flying out of the room.

Hermione found herself staring after him for longer than would be considered normal, before she finally shook herself out of it, and went to the great hall for lunch.

**October 31st, 1995**

Malfoy hadn't showed up to their last advanced runes class. She hadn't seen him in the corridors, or eating in the great hall. He had seemed fine the day before their last class, and then he just disappeared. She was sure he was just avoiding her, but she didn't care. It was just Malfoy.

The usual hustle and bustle of Halloween had been destroyed by Umbridge and all of her decrees. The students were all feeling down, and she didn't blame them.

Umbridge had put together what she called the inquisitorial squad, which was really just a bunch of Slytherin purebloods causing trouble for everyone else. Malfoy was one of them. Even though Hermione was a perfect, they ranked higher than she. It was quite annoying.

She had escaped Gryffindor common room where Fred and George were handing out candies, 'trick or treat' they had called it when Hermione discovered half of the candies were their ailment candies, and snuck back to the empty class to practice. She was certain with just the right angle the spell would work and her project would be done... Nevermind the fact that Malfoy also had to master it.

She was so focused on her wand movement, she didn't notice him come in. When he appeared beside her, she shrieked.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing scaring me that way?" She asked him, one hand clutching her chest. She couldn't help but notice how close he was though. He hadn't ever stood this close to her.

"I didn't want to interrupt your spell. I was certain you'd get it that time." There wasn't even a hint of malice in his voice. He looked pale, tired.

"Have you been ill?" She suddenly asked, understanding his disappearance now.

His usual scowl came back, but it seemed half hearted.

"Why do you care Granger? Just get on with the spell." He motioned to her wand in her hand, and she sighed, but went on to do it again. She did the hand movements slowly so he could see them, in case this was the right combination.

"Stella crinita." Hermione said, watching with bated breath. When a beautiful stream of light came from her wand and into the air, she released the breath, smiling brightly. They had done it. They had created a new spell. The light looked almost like a comet, a small ball of orange light with a blue and purple tail. It was breath taking. "Malfoy, it worked!" She said excitedly, though also breathlessly.

She could almost see a hint of a smile grace his features for a second, before it fell.

"Well done Granger. I figured Miss Know it All would be the first to figure it out." She raised her eyebrow at him, sure she heard a compliment in the insult. "Now you just have to teach me the hand movement, and we can separate."

Hermione was surprised to find the thought made her very VERY slightly sad. It was nice to have someone just as smart as she to compare notes, and research. She loved Harry and Ron dearly, but sometimes she wasn't sure they had a brain.

"Right. Okay. Pull your wand out."

They practiced for awhile, but Malfoy couldn't seem to get it right, which she found curious, but she didn't comment.

"Well Granger, I guess we'll resume next week. Lucky me." He gave her a sneer for good measure, before leaving her alone.

On her way to Gryffindor tower she couldn't help but think he wasn't all that awful as a partner.


	3. Revelation One

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations.**

Ron looked a little pale but so far, it wasn't so bad. Lucius looked disgusted but Hermione had expected that. The wizengamot seemed unmoved so far though. She wasn't even halfway through her testimony, so it was going to be a very long day for everyone.

For the first time that day, Draco was looking at her. He had a thoughtful expression and she wondered if he was lost in his own memories of that time. She wondered how he would tell it, if he was up here on the stand.

"I guess thats really where the noticeable change began." Hermione said, drumming her fingers on the table as she collected her thoughts. "While it may seem like there was no change to you, I could already see a big difference in Draco's attitude towards me." She glanced over at him, and took in his affectionate smile. A smile she'd only seen a few times. "Lets move on."

**November 10th, 1995**

Hermione sighed in exasperation as Malfoy tried again, and failed. It was simple, so she didn't understand why he wasn't getting it.

"Malfoy, just a simple wave to the left, and then a counter clockwise turn all the way around." She showed him again, giving him a dirty look. "What happened to 'I'm just as smart as you if not more?'"

He glared at her, his wand clutched in his right hand.

"I'm doing exactly what you're showing me to do Granger. I don't know what the problem is! Are you sure you aren't showing me the wrong hand movement?" He baited her, readying himself for a fight no doubt.

"Of course I'm not Malfoy!" She rolled her eyes, stepping back. "Perhaps we should take a break. You'll never get it right all angry like this. Plus, you're being an arse!"

"I'm being an arse? You're being a right stuck up bi..." He was cut off by the slamming of a door next to the room they were in. They looked at each other warily before scrambling to get their stuff. It didn't matter if they were making progress, they couldn't be seen together. That much they agreed on.

"We can resume this later. And if you ever try to call me what you were going to call me again, I'll hex your eyes out of your brain." Hermione hissed at him, causing him to sneer at her, before she went for the door. As far as everyone else was concerned, except their professor, when they were supposed to be 'working together', they split ways to to study alone. This is what she told Harry and Ron. This is what he told everyone who asked.

She snuck out of the room, moving quickly so when Malfoy came out it seemed like she had already been going the way she was walking.

She wasn't sure when they'd get a chance before class to work on it again. She was so busy with the DA and other classes, when they did meet outside of class time it was never for long. She only had a few weeks to teach him the spell, so it was getting rather stressful not having time to work with him. There was no way she was going to let Malfoy be the reason she failed the project though, so she would prevail.

That evening at dinner, a Hufflepuff walking by their table slipped a note into her robe pocket. She noticed, though she didn't say anything as Ron and Harry were sitting across from her. As soon as she could excuse herself, she went to the toilets to read it.

_Granger, _

_Tomorrow, room of requirement, four in the afternoon._

_Don't be late._

She glared at the condescending tone of the note, wondering where he got off telling her not to be late. She was going to end up hexing him. But yet, she was there anyway, at four sharp. When the door presented itself to her, she glanced around, before slipping inside hoping desperately no one saw her.

"Malfoy." She hissed, the large room seemingly empty except for a couch in front of a roaring fire. A head rose above the couch, and then the rest of the blonde boy's lanky body. He looked proud of himself, which made Hermione uneasy.

"Well Granger? What do you think? Perfect, private place to practice spell work." The look he gave her was knowing, and she swallowed.

"Yes... I suppose it is a good find." She told him, trying to keep the confidence in her voice from wavering. He was on Umbridge's stupid squad, and if he knew about the room of requirement, it could cause trouble.

"Tell me, how many people do you think this room holds at once?" He asked, stalking towards her.

"I... I can't be sure." She whispered, wringing her hands.

"You know I know, right Granger? That extremely large brain of yours isn't slow. This is where you and Scarhead and the Weasel have been holding meetings." His smirk was cold. It chilled her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy." She told him, backing up a few steps. "And if I did, I would be imploring you to keep your mouth shut... Or I won't teach you the spell for runes." She threatened him.

He laughed then, and she was taken aback. It was such a free sound. She wondered how someone so cold could laugh so freely.

"It isn't funny Malfoy!" She finally cried out. "We have to be able to protect ourselves! There is going to be a war, and I don't plan on being a casualty." She spit, clenching her hands in anger. Her wand was in her robes, and she had half a mind to grab it and obliviate the tosser.

But Draco had stopped advancing, had stopped laughing, and in fact looked scared... and paler than usual.

"I know." He finally whispered, dragging his hand through his hair. "I know whats going to happen. Granger... You can't fight them. Their magic is... scary advanced."

Her mouth seemed to drop open of its own accord. Malfoy had just admitted the truth. To her. A mudblood. Muddy Granger.

"I'm not threatening you. I want you to teach me. Teach me everything Potter is teaching you. I can do the bloody spell for runes Granger. I just needed more time... I had to figure out how to get you to _help me._"

She stared at him dumbfounded, her mouth flopping like a fish.

"Hel... Help you? Learn defensive magic? But why? Aren't you supposed to be safe from them?"

"Of course not Granger! Don't you understand? No one is safe from... him." He winced at the thought that had intruded into his brain, and Hermione found herself... Pitying him.

"You're serious?" She finally asked, after several moments of silence. "You actually want my help?"

Malfoy didn't look like he enjoyed that idea. Really, he couldn't believe he was asking her of all people for help, but he didn't know what else to do. He didn't think he could trust anyone in his own house, and definitely not someone in another house. The fact that he was asking her showed alot. He was taking a leap of faith.

"Yes Granger. I am asking for your help." He finally muttered, his tone one of annoyance.

Hermione considered his request for a few moments.

"What do I get out of this?" She finally asked, deciding she wouldn't do this for nothing.

Malfoy looked taken aback, like he hadn't expected her to agree, not even for compensation.

"I have more galleons than you could possibly imagine, Granger. I'm sure we can work something out."

"I don't want money Malfoy. Money can't buy everything you know." She told him smartly, annoyed at his train of thought.

He sighed, running his hands through his unruly blonde locks. He didn't know what he could offer her... He didn't have anything else besides money... Unless...

"What about information?" He blurted out, taking Hermione by surprise. "Its no use to pretend with you, because you know. You know Who is back, and you know my father is his... follower." He swallowed the sentence like nasty bile. She couldn't believe he was admitting it. "I hear things I'm not supposed to... See things I shouldn't. I can help you."

Hermione wasn't sure what had happened to push Malfoy to this point. She wasn't sure how good his word was, or if he'd actually keep it. But how could she pass on this opportunity? One thing she recognized on Malfoy's face, was fear. He was afraid. Of what, she wasn't sure. But she knew that if he was afraid, they all should be.

"Okay. If you... if you can give me good information to help our cause, I'll teach you."

**Present Day**

The ripples of shock moved through the wizengamot slowly, their expressions giving it away. Draco Malfoy had technically been a spy for the order, even if he was only feeding information to one member.

"You're joking." Ron called from his seat, his face turning red. "Mione, please tell me this is all a prank."

"Mr. Weasley." Kingsley interrupted, leaning forward in his seat. "If this can't wait until after the testimony, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step out."

Ron looked properly abashed, but still angry.

"Excuse me, sir. My apologies."

Draco was smirking again from his chained seat, his father glaring at Hermione.

"It's quite true." Draco finally spoke, spreading his hands and shrugging. "I'm sure you don't think Hermione is making this up Weasley. I'm sure if you wanted, she'd release her memories. Hell, so will I. Lets get a pensieve."

"Order in the court." Kinglsey called, as Ron went to stand. "Thats quite enough from you Mr. Malfoy, though I will say I like this idea. Ms. Granger, if you wouldn't mind, I'd much rather watch than listen."

Hermione cleared her throat uneasily, before giving a small nod.

"Of course Minister. If that would... be more helpful." She glanced nervously at Draco, unsure if she was ready to share these memories, but he didn't seem bothered. Of course he wasn't bothered. It probably didn't mean nearly as much to him as it did to her.

"Whenever you're ready." Kingsley said, before leading her down from the chair. A pensieve was brought in, as Kingsley began performing the spell to extract her memories. It seemed the testimony would be over much sooner than she thought.


	4. Revelation Two

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations**.

Kingsley dived into the pensieve, along with three wizengamot members, and Hermione. The wizengamot chosen were to act as witnesses and they would make the decision based on what they saw.

There was nothing quite like watching your own memories play in front of you, as the reel started. It went strait from where she left off, and she knew where it was going to end. The last conversation she'd had with Malfoy. It had been a heartbreaking decision, the choice she'd had to make, but at the moment it seemed like the only probable choice. Hermione was nothing if not a thinker.

She watched with the Wizengamot as time went on in the memories. Right up to Christmas break. She and Malfoy had only had two chances to meet up between him asking her for help, and then, being so busy as they were with classes. They got an A on their partner project, shocking everyone as they all thought they'd never get along long enough to complete it, before Malfoy told everyone Hermione did all the work and then just quickly taught him the spell so she wouldn't get a bad grade.

And then, Arthur Weasley was attacked by Nagini. In Hermione's memories, she is pacing wildly by herself, cursing Malfoy under her breath, as he apparently wasn't going to be any good about giving up information. She made the decision to not help him again that night.

Once they got into the month of January, they slowed down. This was when the death eaters escaped from Azkaban, something Harry and them already knew was thanks to Voldemort.

**January**

Hermione sat with her friends in the great hall, eating. They had been back from break three days. She had saw Draco Malfoy on the train, though she turned her nose up and walked away. When he passed her in the halls, she moved faster, staying in a group so he couldn't get to her when he realized what she was doing. She didn't care though. He deserved everything he was going to get. How could he not warn her about this?

And then a hufflepuff slipped a note into her robe pocket, and she had to stop herself from groaning aloud. She already knew who it was from, and she didn't care to even read it.

_Granger,_

_I don't know why you're ignoring me, but we need to talk. Meet in the room of requirement at eight PM. Don't be late._

_-M_

She glared at the note, but knew she'd have to go. She had to tell him she wasn't helping him anymore. Or else she was sure he wouldn't leave her be.

At five til eight, she found the door appearing in front of her. She pushed it open, after checking no one was around first, and made her way inside. Three whole months her and Malfoy had been civil, but she could tell it would probably turn ugly again after this conversation.

"Malfoy." Her voice was quiet, level, calm.

He glanced up from where he was sitting in a couch to the left, his hands wringing in front of his face as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Granger. You came." His voice was also quiet, not vicious.

"Of course I did. But only for one reason." Hermione eyed him warily, before deciding to get it all out there. "We're done, Malfoy. I can't help you anymore."

"This is about that bloody Weasley isn't it? Because he was attacked? I swear I didn't know, Granger." He shot up from his seat, his voice turning angry. "You think I would have kept that from you?"

"I know you knew Malfoy. Don't lie. You hate the Weasley's, you don't care!" She snapped, before groaning. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I need to go." She spun on her heel, reaching for the door, when a pale hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

She froze as he turned her back to face him, her mouth hanging open in shock. Malfoy was touching her... without a look of disgust. In fact, he looked... desperate. Scared.

_"I was frightened." Present day Hermione said. "But not of him..." _

Prickles broke across the memory, feelings that had arose in Hermione that day. Everyone could feel it.

His touch was like fire slowly traveling across her skin. The flames didn't hurt though. It was as if they breathed new life into her. Her breath caught as she stared into his grey eyes... eyes that spoke volumes. He had felt it too, even if he was choosing to ignore it. The strange flash in his eyes had confirmed it.

"You can't go, Hermione. Please. I swear I didn't know." His voice was barely a whisper, but Hermione had heard every single word. First of all, he had called her Hermione. Second, he had said please.

"Okay." Hermione slowly pulled her wrist from his grasp, watching him pale a bit. "I'm sorry. I'll help you."

He visibly relaxed at her words, swallowing. She'd had no idea the way their relationship had changed in that moment, and she told the wizengamot so.

_"Miss Granger... Are you telling me you and Draco Malfoy were romantically involved at some point?" Kinglsey asked her uncomfortably. _

_"Just watch and see Minister." Present day Hermione mumbled back, as the memories moved again. _

_A few days later_

Hermione chewed her lip, glancing around her before slipping into the door to the room of requirement. Malfoy had said it was urgent. It would be their first meeting since the last... As strange as it was, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Granger! Thank Merlin. You're late." Draco snapped, standing from his place on the sofa.

"I couldn't get away from Ron, Malfoy. It gets hard sometimes." Hermione sighed, dropping her school bag. "What do you want?"

"It's big Granger... Huge news." Draco looked nervous, which made Hermione frown.

"Well? Get on with it." She told him, crossing her arms, nervous butterflies taking shape in her stomach.

"My Aunt has returned to the manor... My aunt, Bellatrix LeStrange." Malfoy looked ill even speaking her name, as Hermione's memory reminded her who she was.

"They released her from Azkaban?" Hermione asked in horror, and disgust. Draco's facial expression twisted even more.

"No Granger... But she's out anyway. I imagine you'll see it blasted all over the daily prophet in no time. It was You Know Who."

He was right. Before Hermione could even decide whether she should tell Harry, that afternoon at lunch during mail drop, it was blasted all over the newspaper.

Bile rose in Hermione's throat at the thought. Voldemort was moving already. Making plans. He had broken out a death eater from Azkaban, which was supposed to be the most secure wizarding prison around.

"Look Granger, I don't know if you understand how bad this really is. Bellatrix is... well. She's got a prejudice and no conscience so stop her."

Hermione immediately understood what he was telling her. She would most likely be a big target. She was muggle born Harry Potter's best friend. Bellatrix would spare nothing but the best torture and pain for her.

"I understand." She told Draco, trying to keep the strength in her voice.

He wasn't fooled though.

"I'm sorry Granger..." He whispered, his thumb moving to hover over her cheek, before he roughly pulled away. "I have to go." He muttered, before turning and quickly leaving.

_"I didn't see him again for quite awhile after that." Present day Hermione remarked, as the memories moved to February 14th, Valentines Day. "He avoided me like the plague. He wouldn't even look at me in class." _

**February 14th**

Hermione turned the page in her book, not really reading. She was alone. Most of Hogwarts was empty, with everyone out to a Hogsmeade date for Valentines Day, and Ron also off in Hogsmeade stuffing himself silly with sweets in Honeydukes she was sure. She was happy for Harry though, as he was finally having a date with Cho Chang.

The shuffling of feet growing closer to her dark, empty corner in the library distracted her from her pretend reading, and she glanced up, shocked to see the tall, lanky boy who had cut off all contact with her for whatever reason. He was standing in front of her, his hands shoved into the pockets of the black dress trousers he wore. He was in a white button up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Casual Malfoy.

Hermione herself hadn't expected company on Valentines day, so she was in a baggy Gryffindor jumper, and red and black checkered flannels, with her hair up in an atrocious bun. It was rather embarrassing.

"Granger." Malfoy remarked, clearing his throat. "I figured since... the castle is pretty much empty, and theres no one else around to hang out with... maybe we can go practice?" His tone was almost hopeful

Hermione glanced down at her clothes, trying to decide if this was worth changing for... after due consideration, she sighed, shutting her book.

"Fine. But I'm staying in my pajamas." She declared, picking the book up to put it back on the shelf. "I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

He nodded stiffly, and walked away, and she rushed to her dorm.

Her first glance in the mirror had her pulling her hair from its bun, and trying a few different charms. Unfortunately, it went back in the bun because they never worked on her curly mess.

"What are you doing Hermione? It's just Malfoy..." She muttered to herself, before huffing and deciding to leave it.

She made it with three minutes to spare, and pushed open the door. As it clicked shut behind her, her mouth fell open. It had... changed.

It had been presenting itself as an pretty empty room, except for a couch and a chair in front of a fireplace. Now it was a room with a large bed in front of the fireplace, little heart confetti floating from the ceiling next to hanging candles, and a piano playing itself in the corner, a soft, romantic tune.

Malfoy was leaning against the wall, what smelled suspiciously like firewhiskey in a glass in his hand, and a scowl on his face.

"I think fuckin' Peeves is playing a trick on me." He growled, his eyes on the bed.

Hermione flushed red, staring at the setup. She wasn't sure how a ghost could enchant an enchanted room, but she just decided to ignore that.

"You shouldn't be drinking if we're practicing spell work." Hermione scolded, taking a step closer to him.

"Have a drink with me Granger, you prude." He muttered, pouring a glass for her. She took it with a shaky hand, wondering how this was all going down hill so quickly.

She stopped wondering after the first glass, as she and Malfoy sat talking.

"Why do you get all the rewards for having brains?" Malfoy asked her, as he poured his second glass. She wasn't even sure how they had gotten into a conversation at all. "I'm smart too you know. People just hate me because of my father." His sneer made Hermione snort.

"Draco, please. People don't like you because you're a bigoted wanker." His name slipped so easily from her lips, she wasn't sure who it surprised more. Him or her.

"Did you just call me a wanker, Granger?" He asked her, his eyebrow raised. "Did you just... call me Draco?"

Hermione blushed, not meaning to do that. "I... Oh push off Malfoy. You've intoxicated me."

He chuckled, and she realized she liked the sound.

"Sometimes, I think we could be friends." Malfoy told her, pouring a second drink in her glass. "But then you open your mouth." He laughed again, causing Hermione's scowl to turn into a half smile.

"At least I'm more interesting than Crabbe and Goyle." She answered, the liquor sliding down her throat.

"You know Granger, I may have to give you that one. They're not easy to keep conversation with."

"How do they pass any of their classes?" She asked, honestly interested, as she sat on the edge of the harmless bed, and crossed her leg. She leaned her elbow on it, and then her head on her hand, swirling the amber liquid around in her glass. The firelight caught her skin, causing her whole body to glow in a warm and welcoming way. Even present day Hermione could see the way Draco Malfoy was looking at her in this memory.

"They pay Pansy to do their homework." He murmured, his eyes traveling over her slowly, the intensity of his gaze causing heat to well in every part of her body. "Are you a Shakespeare fan?" He asked suddenly.

The question caught her off guard. Shakespeare was a muggle author, and yet Draco knew his name.

"I am."

"Are you a... Romeo and Juliet type girl?" He asked her, his grey eyes watching her from behind the glass he was sipping from. He hadn't moved from leaning against the wall. He looked like a tiger, watching its prey.

"It's a lovely piece of writing." Hermione answered stiffly, nervous and for once unsure of herself.

"I read it once. It's always stuck with me." His eyes darkened ... or perhaps it was just a trick of the lighting. "My father made me read it. For one sole purpose." His expression changed, lost in the memory. "He said 'You were allowed to read this muggle garbage because I want you to understand what happens when people who shouldn't be together, try.' He was talking about purebloods, and muggle borns of course. I thought Romeo and Juliet were so stupid... and they lost their lives over what they knew was forbidden."

"What do you think now?" Hermione interrupted. Neither one had noticed at the time that as Draco talked, he slowly slinked towards Hermione. Like he was ready to dive in for the kill.

"I think sometimes people lose themselves in something, simply because they shouldn't." By this point, he was standing right in front of her.

Her breathing was slow, nervous as she watched him. Her whole body tingled at the energy flowing through them.

"I think you're right. They let themselves forget who they are for awhile.." She wasn't sure if she was suggesting to him that's what he should, but that is exactly what he did.

His hand took her chin gently, and raised her lips to meet his. It was a gentle kiss, and his lips were surprisingly soft. But as the flames of their connection flowed over them, the kiss became more of a rough snog. Needing. He was desperate. For what she wasn't sure, but her hands went to grip his hair. He broke the snog just as suddenly, but instead of releasing her like she'd expected, as she stared up at him in surprise with her hands in his hair, he slowly turned her in a circle, trying to catch his breath. She wondered how he could lead her in such a gentle dance in this state.

"Granger. This is a very bad idea." He told her, swallowing nervously.

"Yes, I agree." She breathed, his hands settling onto her hips as they danced around.

"You're in pajamas." He finally remarked, causing her to blush.

"I am."

"I don't know whats happening."

"Neither do I Draco."

"What if one of us gets hurt?"

"It's a large risk. Emotionally... and because of... well. You know who."

"I don't know whats happening."

"You've already said that."

His lips crashed to hers again as soon as she finished her sentence, and she felt like she was in a whirlwind when he once again pulled away.

"I'm bloody terrible at this."

"You think I'm any better?"

"Granger..."

"Call me Hermione, if you're going to be snogging me that way."

"Hermione..." Draco whispered, before pressing a more gentle kiss to her mouth again. "Okay. Hermione."

**Present Day**

Every single one of the wizengamot stared at Hermione in outraged shock as they pulled out of the pensieve. She had expected this of course.

"I was intoxicated." She snapped, glaring at them. "He's very fit, obviously."

"Miss Granger... If this were to get out." Kingsley murmured, looking concerned. Why, she wasn't sure. But she knew what it would mean. Ron would flip.

"We haven't even gotten through half of it yet, Minister. We need to keep going before we discuss anything else."

"I think we need to take a small break." Kingsley responded, stepping back from the pensieve completely. "We'll reconvene in one hour."

As the other members filed out of the room, Kingsley pulled an obviously disheveled Hermione in for a hug.

"I apologize for that, Hermione. I know it is hard to share such private thoughts."

"It's okay Minister. I expected this outcome, really." Hermione replied, her mind on what could come from all of this in the future. She knew she needed to tell Ron as soon as possible as well. "Well minister. I'm going to get lunch. Make sure Draco and Narcissa are fed as well."

With that, she turned, and left the room, chewing her lip.

Draco watched her go. And everyone noticed.

———

AN: WOW. I did not expect that! It just started coming and I couldn't stop! Tell me your thoughts. I know we're moving kind of fast, but this is really more of a post hogwarts story.


	5. Decision

I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations.

Hermione stared at the boys in front of her, silence having overtaken the table in the corner of the café after Hermione had finished her story. Ron had been a very bright shade of red since, though he didn't speak. Harry avoided Hermione's gaze, pushing the food on his plate around, silently awaiting his best friends' outburst he knew was coming. To say he was in a state of shock would have been an understatement. The things she'd just revealed… Kingsley hadn't felt shock yet. Not until he saw the memories all the way through.

The silence abruptly ended when Ron slammed his fist on the table, causing the other two sitting there to jump.

"Are you… bloody hell. This must be some kind of prank, right 'Mione?" He blubbered, his alarming shade of red growing darker by the second. "Because if it isn't, I'm sorry, but we're done." His eyes were storming, his anger sucking him in. "So tell me right this bloody second it's a prank. Please Hermione."

Hermione felt tears welling in her own eyes. She'd expected the worst from Ronald of course. It just hurt to see it play out exactly the way Draco had predicted it would. The end of the golden trio. The statement kept ringing in her head.

"I'm sorry Ronald. It isn't a joke." She murmured, her eyes pleading with him. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Not today. Not ever.

But then he shoved his chair back, standing quickly. His chest was heaving with emotions, as he stared at the girl he loved. Some secrets shouldn't be revealed, it seemed. But of course, Hermione would never keep this to herself. Not when she could save… him. And the first choice was made.

Ron stormed away, Harry going to go after him before turning back to Hermione.

"I better go Hermione. Good luck with the rest of the trial." And then he went after his best friend.

Hermione sighed, standing. She had suddenly lost her appetite, and so she dumped her entire lunch, before stepping into the floo.

The ministry was especially busy during lunch time. Witches and wizards alike bustled past her, half eaten sandwiches clutched in their hand as they tried to catch a spot in the overcrowded elevator. Mr. Weasley was one of those wizards, and as he shoved himself into the elevator, he barely recognized Hermione, quickly shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. After a moment, he noticed her standing next to him, and smiled, bits of crumbs falling from his lips. He chewed a few times before swallowing, and turning to talk to her properly, squishing a smaller man in the corner.

"Hello Hermione. Fine day, isn't it? Where's Ron and Harry? Weren't they with you?" Arthur asked, dusting his mouth with a handkerchief he'd pulled from his pocket.

"They left lunch early. I'm sure they'll be back in time for the trial." Hermione answered, giving the man a tight smile as she tried to ignore the nerves circling in her stomach. She knew they probably wouldn't be back. Harry had already given his statement, and Ron wouldn't have anything nice to say anyhow. "I'm on my way back there now. I think its still going to be a pretty long day."

Arthur's smile faltered slightly as he seemed to remember why Hermione was there in the first place, though he quickly put it back on. "Ah yes. Fred said something about coming by. Not sure why though." He murmured, rubbing his chin.

"I'm not sure Mr. Weasley. If you'll excuse me." Hermione mumbled, tumbling out with the rest who were getting off on this floor. The department of magical law enforcement was on the sixth floor of the ministry. The courtrooms were in the basement. The hallway was long, doors lining both sides, though she didn't know what was in them.

It was profoundly chilly in the basement of the ministry, and it seemed that the dark corridor only added to the cold feel of the place. At the very end of the hall two double doors stood open, circles of seats around the three chairs the rested down in the very center, directly in front of the pensieve they had been using.

Though they were currently empty, a whole new round of nerves broke out in Hermione's stomach as she thought of the man who would be sat in the middle. She hoped that her and Harry's testimonies would be enough. Merlin, she hoped for it. She'd be crushed if Draco were sent to Azkaban. A fact her boyfriend… or now ex-boyfriend found repulsive.

She supposed he had a right to be mad. She should have told him this after the battle. Before they began their relationship. But she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone these things. They were her memories, and hers alone. Until she heard Draco faced life in Azkaban. Then she knew she could no longer hide.

She took her seat at the witness stand, watching as members of the wizengamot piled back in, whispering urgently between themselves. Hermione knew they must have been told the news. She knew that tomorrow she'd be front page news in The Daily Prophet, and most likely Witch Weekly.

Kingsley made his way in after a few moments, coming up to Hermione as they dragged the chained Malfoys behind them, back to their seats. Her eyes followed Draco's movements, and after a few seconds, his silver gaze met her golden one. He glanced around the room then, meeting her eyes again when Ron and Harry were no where in sight. He knew, she could tell.

"…And Miss Granger, I'm very sorry, but the Wizengamot came to a vote, and decided to have your memories broadcast for everyone in the room to see." Kingsley waited with bated breath for her reaction, though she hadn't heard him saying anything besides the last few words, so lost in that silver gaze.

"W… what?" Hermione stammered, turning her gaze to the minister. "They can't do that. It's my right!"

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger, you gave up your rights to this council when it came to those memories. I am deeply sorry." He patted her on the hand, before motioning to the pensieve as everyone took their seats.

Hermione swallowed nervously, though she followed him from her seat. All eyes turned expectedly to her as Kingsley called for silence. She took a deep breath, meeting silver eyes once more, before diving back into the memories.

**February 21****ST**

It had been a week since Hermione's encounter with Malfoy in the room of requirement. She hadn't seen, nor spoken to him since. They had both been drunk. Much too drunk, in Hermione's opinion, and had made poor choices. Or so she kept telling herself.

The truth was, Hermione had been up all night, almost every night, thinking of that night. Such tender affection from a cold, cold boy. She'd never expected anything so strange to happen to her. And she certainly couldn't tell anyone about it. In a rare moment of weakness, she may have also cried because of it. She wasn't sure how to feel. Though she was certain of one thing. Malfoy would probably never speak to her again. She was certain that this had ruined any headway they made between each other. And another thing she was certain, was that she was never drinking again.

Ron and Harry were silent across from her, Harry quite upset over his lifetime ban on quidditch. Umbridge was a real cow, she had decided. Ron was silent because he felt just as outraged as Harry, though he could play quidditch, with had upset Harry even more. Especially because he wasn't any good.

"It's going to be awful playing Slytherin without you Harry. You know Malfoy is the best seeker besides you." Ron complained, sick of the silence. He didn't notice Hermione flinch at the name. Her eyes automatically scanned the great hall for the tell-tale sign of the blonde hair, but once again, he was absent.

"Atleast you can play Quidditch." Harry mumbled, pushing around his breakfast, his black hair falling into his eyes.

"Oh Harry. Umbridge can't possibly be here forever. As soon as she's gone, you can go back. I'm sure of it." Hermione tried to comfort him, snapping her Daily Prophet closed. She needed a distraction from her thoughts of Malfoy. "We can study instead. Owls are coming up, you know." She reminded the boys for the hundredth time.

"Oi, Hermione. No way you're going to study. You and Harry have to come and be my emotional support." Ron plead, in between mouthfuls of food.

Hermione went to tell him no, but Harry was already speaking.

"Of course, we'll be there Ron. Even if I can't play, I can support my best friend yeah?" He clapped him on the back, forgiving him for being allowed to play apparently, before pushing his breakfast away. "Come on. Let's go do some warmups. Hermione, meet me outside the stands ten minutes to the game." He smiled at her, before leading Ron off, still with food in his mouth.

She sighed, and after a few moments, stood herself, deciding to retire to the library before the game. Though the game was a couple hours away, most of the students had already went to the field. With all of Umbridge's decrees, it was the only place they were really permitted to socialize anymore, and even then, you had to be careful.

The halls were empty, and the library was as well. Hermione sighed as she slung her bag down in the corner table, relaxing at the familiar smell of the books. She wouldn't let any thoughts invade her mind here. Only the knowledge she was trying to learn. As she sat with her runes book, she didn't notice the clock ticking away. He entered after an hour.

Draco pushed the door to the library open, wrapped in a cloak to hide his appearance. Hiding from his quidditch teammates, and from Granger. He hadn't seen her in a week, and he intended to keep it that way. Ancient runes would be another obstacle completely. Valentines Day had been a huge lack in judgement on his part. He couldn't let lust rule his mind. She was a muggleborn, off limits. He had a duty to his family, and the Dark Lord coming in and out of his house, reading their minds. No. He couldn't risk all of that for Hermione Granger. He turned to go to the corner table, only to catch a glimpse of the very girl he was hiding from.

She had her nose buried in a familiar book; parchment sprawled around her. He wondered if she was thinking of him, studying ancient runes. That's all he ever bloody did was think of her. She had sullied him, and his good name. And it was all his fault.

He wanted to turn away, but something kept him rooted in his spot, watching the beautiful girl. After a few seconds, she glanced up, her mouth falling slightly open. He should have turned to flee, but instead found himself stepping forward.

"Hermione.." He murmured, his mind flashing back to his use of her name during his fire whiskey fueled passion. Now he seemed at a loss for words.

Hermione's grip on her book faltered, and it crashed to the floor, causing a loud thud to resonate through the library. Madam Pince raised her eyebrows from behind the desk, not use to Hermione causing a racket.

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear, before grabbing the book. She began to pack her things furiously, her face bright red. Draco stepped closer.

"Hermione I…"

"Stop, Malfoy." Hermione growled, glaring at him. "I don't need to hear it. I know what you're going to say. Well, don't worry about it. I'll never bother you again." She shoved the last of her things into her bag, not noticing the boys silence until he broke it.

"You're right." He growled back, dropping the hood of his cloak. "I can't be seen as sympathetic to the mudbloods, after all."

For the second time in her life, Hermione hit someone. For the second time in her life, she hit Draco Malfoy.

The smack resonated through the room, leaving her handprint on his pale skin.

He grabbed her wrist, his eyes darkening dangerously. His grip was gentle, Hermione quickly noticed. In fact, she was certain she had seen hurt flash through his eyes a moment ago. But all there was now was a furious boy.

"You're going to pay for that Granger." He spat, before releasing her, and turning on his heel. Hermione cried herself to sleep that night.

"_Miss Granger, this isn't particularly relevant." Kingsley murmured, watching the memory uncomfortably. "Perhaps you'd like to skip ahead?" _

_Hermione nodded, pushing through the memories, until she came across the next memory… Or the next important memory that involved him. _

**June 20****TH**

Hermione and Draco stared each other down as Umbridge, Snape, and Harry went back and forth. He was mouthing something at her. His mouth was moving quickly, as to not be caught, and so she couldn't understand a word he was trying to convey.

"_I came to understand what he was trying to tell me as soon as those death eaters showed up at the ministry. He was trying to say it was a trap. Sirius Black died that night, and Draco Malfoy tried to prevent it." Present day Hermione said sadly, her heart squeezing painfully at the memory of the man. "And that's not the only life he saved, Minister."_

_Hermione's memories passed quickly then, the summer after, spying on Malfoy, trying to convince Harry he wasn't a death eater, and the disappointment she felt when he revealed it to her. _

_During this time, their relationship, so she thought, began to not matter to her anymore. She slowly recognized her own feelings for Ron, though she was still quick to dismiss the idea of Malfoy being so evil. She had known him for a short while, and she was convinced after the things he had told her, that he'd never do something so vile. She couldn't explain that to Harry of course. _

_When they passed in the halls, they shared a hurried glance, before moving along at a faster pace. This continued through most of the year. Until one day in late May._

**May 28****th****, 1997**

Hermione paced the empty library, a quill stuck between her teeth as she read over the Daily Prophet, more bad things in the paper every day. Her friends and she hadn't been speaking. Not since Harry almost murdered Malfoy in the bathroom, and Ron took his side. Hermione had been furious when she found out. Harry had recklessly used a spell he didn't know and had almost killed someone. Ron said it was fine because it was Malfoy.

She had also been furious, because it brought up feelings in her she didn't want to feel. Over the short course of time they'd spent together, Malfoy showed himself to be incredibly witty, smart, and charming. Just enough to draw her in, before his evil claws snapped shut around her, and he showed his true self.

The truth was, if he'd never had kissed her, she'd be over it by now. But the connection she had felt… It couldn't be nothing, could it? Her mother had always said that when you meet your soulmate, you'd just know. Their love would be unconditional, and their kisses would be like fire. Hermione had certainly felt that fire with him. Even if he was a ferret.

She was brought from her thoughts by a thud from the shelves behind her. She turned quickly, catching sight of the signature blonde hair she knew so well. He had been watching her. For how long, she didn't know.

"Malfoy." She hissed, tossing down her parchment, and pulling out her wand. "What do you want?" She demanded, as he stepped from behind the bookshelf.

He was even paler than usual. He had dark circles underneath his eyes. His hair was greasy. His clothes rumpled. She had never seen him so… rough. Immediately her wand hand fell, as if she knew he wouldn't hurt her. At least not today.

"You need to leave Granger. It isn't safe here anymore." His words were hollow, and though he held a glare on his face, Hermione could see right through it. He was terrified. This look she recognized.

"Are you threatening me, Malfoy?" She asked, though her tone wasn't angry. Just resigned and tentative.

"Of course not, Granger. It's a damn warning. Take it if you want. Or don't. I don't bloody well care anymore." He ran his hand through his hair, causing his sleeve to fall. And it was confirmed.

Hermione choked back a sob that rose, staring at him in horror.

"Oh, Malfoy. Tell me you didn't!" She cried, grabbing his wrist to inspect the mangled mark. It pulsed with dark magic, and she was sure if she touched it, it would burn her.

"Get off me, mudblood!" He growled, jerking away. "You don't know me like you think you do. For some reason you believe I can be good, but I can't. What happened between us was a big mistake, and you need to get over it. I am who I am, and that's why we can never be. Now I warned you because Potter won't win this without you. So you need to pack your things, and get the hell out of this school." When Hermione just stared at him, lip trembling, he banged his fist against the desk. "Get the fuck out of here, Granger." He practically roared, grateful Madam Pince didn't seem to be around.

Hermione grabbed her things, practically tripping over herself to leave. She didn't tell Harry and Ron what happened, though they knew she cried in her bed every night thanks to Ginny. And she didn't leave Hogwarts. The night Dumbledore died, she cried for him, and for the lost blonde boy who had somehow weaseled himself into her heart.

**Present Day**

Hermione and the others pulled out from the pensieve to take a breath, yet another mark for Mister Malfoy's freedom. He had tried to warn her. He was trying to save them. He had wanted Harry Potter to win all along.

Malfoy's face seemed to be twisted in regret at what they had all just witnessed. He didn't know Hermione had actually felt that way about him.

"I didn't see Draco Malfoy again until we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. As Harry said earlier, he refused to identify us, though I would certainly say he knew who we were. And then again, at the final battle, where he switched sides, and threw Harry his own wand in which he used to defeat Voldemort. I believe, Minister, that Malfoy has shaped into the boy I knew in my fifth year, instead of the boy everyone else knows him as. If I, a muggle born witch, who he bullied, can attest to that, it must give some weight." Hermione finished her testimony, glancing at the blonde man.

Just a few days ago, Hermione had seen Draco. And she told him she was going to testify. And he had smirked.

"_By all means Granger, tell the world. I seriously doubt it'll do any good. Think about it. A fifteen-year-old girl had a crush on me for a couple of months in our fifth year. I didn't do anything to warrant your testimony. Besides. You know it will be the end of your precious golden trio, right Granger?"_

"_I still believe in you, Draco. I know you did more than you'll admit to." She murmured, turning her eyes away from his heated gaze. He seemed to be able to see right through her. _

"_I told you then, and I'll tell you again. Forget me Granger. Be happy with Weasel." _

_And then he had turned away. _

He was smirking right now, though it wasn't cruel. He was smirking at her as if he was proud. As if she had done him proud. Or maybe he was laughing at her. Sometimes he was hard to read.

"Very well Miss Granger. Thank you for your testimony. I think it's time the wizengamot convene to make a decision." Kingsley said, rubbing his temples as if processing all this information.

"Wait!" Another voice called, entering the courtroom. Three figures emerged. Fred Weasley seemed to lead them; a smile spread across his face. Behind him came Remus, and Tonks, holding hands. They looked exhausted, but happy, nonetheless.

"We each have testimony to provide for Draco Malfoy." Fred told Kingsley, pulling his own memory for the pensieve. "You see. Draco here, saved all of our lives."

Remus and Tonks both pulled their own memories, adding them all to the pensieve. Hermione held her breath as they played, showing exactly what Fred said.

Draco expelliarmused Rookwood before he could shoot the spell aimed right for Fred. In the next, he threw a protego from the side to block the spell coming for Lupin. And in the final, he stupefied his own aunt, to save his cousin from her certain death, urging her to run before Bellatrix could break free.

More good marks on his reputation, caused Draco to hide his eyes shamefully.

His father was trembling with rage next to him, unbelieving of his own son. What an atrocity he had committed. Narcissa however, looked proud. Draco wasn't going to turn out like Lucius. That's all that mattered to her.

The rest of the courtroom seemed in shock, whispering back and forth between themselves. Rita Skeeter was in the corner, busy getting all the information down for the article that would surely be out tomorrow. A juicy scandal involving Hermione Granger was enough. The extra was like a gift.

Hermione was also in shock. No one had mentioned this after the battle. Not to anyone. Though it had only been a week ago, she was sure this shocking information would have been shared by someone. But it seemed she need not worry about Draco's fate any longer. Kingsley looked calm as he pulled out, as if his decision was made. The rest of the wizengamot no longer looked at Draco in disgust.

"Thank you for that testimony, you three. It will greatly help us all come to one decision. For now, this court is dismissed." Kingsley nodded to the wizengamot as they began filing out, a few aurors taking the Malfoys back into the holding rooms.

Lupin made his way over, embracing Hermione tightly, before releasing her to Fred.

"Glad we could make it on time. Ron said you told quite the story today, Hermione." Fred teased. He didn't seem mad, which she was grateful for. He and George were more of the understanding sort. "You know if… well if things didn't work out with Ron... Malfoy is okay too. Given he saved my life and all."

Hermione blushed furiously at the insinuation, crossing her arms. The truth was, she wasn't sure where she stood with Ron. Or with Draco. In fact, her crush on Draco had begun to feel silly. It had been two years, and she was with Ron now.

"Not to worry Fred. I'm sure things with Ron will work out. You know how he is." She told him, walking out with him.

The results came three day later. Ron was still furious with her. Harry had resigned to being confused by the whole situation, and to just letting it fall where it may.

**Malfoy Trial Over**

_In the latest news, this reporter is excited to be the first to announce the results of the pending Malfoy trials._

_Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to life in Azkaban, no chance of parole. Especially after the way he acted when he found out about his son, Draco Malfoy's heroic acts during the war. _

_Narcissa Malfoy was sentenced to one year on house arrest, with no magical abilities. _

_And now on to the one we're all waiting for._

_Three days ago it was revealed in Draco Malfoy's trial that the brains of the golden trio, Hermione Granger, was in love with him during their time at Hogwarts. She showed a different side of the man, revealing he gave inside information to our beloved hero, and even, saved a few of the Order of the Phoenix's lives. _

_Today, Draco Malfoy was sentenced to one year of community service, including a large fine, to be determined shortly. What's next for this hunk? We can't wait to find out!_

"Ron's not going to like this at all." Hermione muttered, crumpling up the ball of paper, and throwing it into the fire. "Will there ever be a day of peace for us?"

Little did she know, that would be the last peaceful day she had for awhile.


	6. Moving On

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations.

The past few weeks had been a whirlwind. It seemed that once the Malfoy trial was over, much of the wizarding world began to move on. No more were they interested in any of the darkness that came with any discussion of the war. They were ready to forget. Move on.

Harry and Ron especially, seeing as how they were going to start auror training right after Harry's eighteenth birthday. Ron had forgiven Hermione about three days after the trial, stating she was just being mental, and surely she didn't still like the bloke. She had been quick to agree. And then Ron had told her about auror training, knowing she very well couldn't be mad at him right after they'd made up.

It still made her blood boil to this day. He hadn't even asked her. And now he would be away for three months, on some training retreat. Him and Harry. Leaving her with nothing. No job offer had come for her from the ministry, she was slightly disappointed to say. Unsure of what her future held, her best friends were running off and leaving her. Her boyfriend, running off.

She ran her hand through her hair, sighing. She was currently curled up under a large oak tree in the Weasley's yard. In her hand was a book she had been reading the same page in for the last hour, her mind on the troubling thoughts of the future. Something she wasn't supposed to have to worry about anymore.

She couldn't seem to focus, and so, she dragged herself off the ground to go in hunt of someone to socialize with. She was surprised to find she had been out under the tree for a few hours, the Weasley house quiet, empty it seemed. George and Fred were busy at the store, raking in business during the past few weeks of celebration for most, with no end in sight.

Arthur went back to the ministry as soon as possible, so he wasn't around.

On the fridge hung a note.

'_Mione, Harry, Ginny, and I are heading to the quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. They just reopened. Mum's going as well, to visit Fred and George. Come join us when you're done reading, if you want._

_Ron _

She sighed, contemplating for a moment, before deciding it would be a good idea to get out of the burrow. They had been laying low since the war, as each one of them was so famous they could hardly be out in public, before being approached. Harry and Ron usually by giggling women, which infuriated Ginny to no end.

She darted up the stairs, quickly brushing through her hair, grateful her curls were now soft, instead of frizzy and large. Once she was satisfied, she apparated.

Diagon Alley was full of witches and wizards alike. Many of them held drinks, singing in the streets, several groups of children running around with toys of Fred and George's creation. It seemed the celebrations were still in full swing.

Hermione bit her lip nervously at the size of the crowd, a bit of post war fear gripping her. Just a month ago Diagon Alley had been destroyed and full of death eaters. What if they decided to come back? All these people were in danger.

"Hermione!" A voice called, pushing through the crowd. Ron was grinning widely at her, holding a drink himself. As he pushed through to her, she found herself moving too. Before long, she was gripping him to her, her breathing quick and nervous.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her, pulling her back slightly to frown at her red face. "Are you hurt?"

She took several deep breaths, trying to pull herself together, as Ron noticed her glancing around at the crowd, and his expression softened.

"It's okay, Mione. It's over. We did it." He murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead. His breath smelled strongly of fire whiskey, but he was safe. And she was safe with him.

"Yes. Yes… It's over." Hermione murmured, releasing her death grip on him. "I'm sorry…. The fear is still there." She whispered, embarrassed at her outburst.

"It's really okay, Hermione. I get scared too. This helps." He held out the glass to her, which was exactly what she thought it was, and her nose puckered.

"No thanks, Ronald." She answered, pushing the glass away. "You enjoy that though." She gave him a soft smile, not really upset with him over it. He deserved to relax. Alcohol just wasn't her idea of relaxing.

"Well.. Come on then. All of our friends are at the Leaky Cauldron. They'll have something you like to drink there." Ron said, taking her hand and leading her through the crowd. People noticed them, and waved madly, shouting out their names as they passed.

"It's Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley!"

"Toast to you, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger! Heroes!"

"Heroes!" Toasted everyone, causing them both to blush madly.

Once they were safely tucked away into the bar, they both sighed, before Ron laughed.

"Can you believe it Hermione? We're famous. And bloody rich too. And I'm going to be an auror! It's amazing!" He grabbed her around the waist, picking her up, and spinning her around, before kissing her deeply. "I'm in love with you, Hermione." He murmured, after pulling away from their kiss to rest his forehead against hers.

"Oh Ron… I love you too." Hermione whispered, tears pricking her eyes as he pulled her back into a kiss. And in that moment, she was so perfectly happy. Even with an uncertain future, she was certain about one thing. And that was Ron Weasley.

**Draco POV**

Draco Malfoy ducked behind a wall as she walked past, following Weasley like a lovesick puppy. Even in his black cloak, and hood, he wouldn't risk being recognized by her. Though it pissed him right off to see her with that… arse… He had to admit, she was right where she should be.

No one should be sullied by the name Malfoy. Especially not Hermione Granger. The only person besides his mother to ever see the light in him. Though he'd never admit it to her, or anyone else, Hermione's feelings hadn't been one sided. That was the reason Draco had to treat her so viciously. He couldn't have showed his true feelings back then thanks to Voldemort. He couldn't today because of the remaining uncaptured death eaters sure to hunt him down. He would never put her life in danger. Besides. She seemed happy enough.

He should be more grateful towards he, really. Because of her, and the others, the wizarding world no longer looked at him as nothing but dirt under their shoe. He had been forgiven, and given a second chance, and that wouldn't be wasted. As he still hadn't been given his charity assignment, he was enjoying his free days with his friends who had made it out on the right side of the war. Blaise Zabini had picked up him, and his mother, from the ministry, when they were released. Pansy had helped a numb Narcissa with more than Draco could possibly list. Even Thomas Nott, whose own father had been a bloody bastard, had been around to check on Draco.

Tonight, they were meeting for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron, his mother left in the good care of her houself, Nibsy. As he made his way down the sidewalk, he could already tell the Leak Cauldron was a busy place. Over the past few weeks, it had held so many parties, it had been expanded three times already. It seemed all of Wizarding Britain was out every night.

He pushed his way inside, his eyes glancing over the crowded room, to find his friends at a booth in the corner. Passing by, he almost didn't notice the two tables over piling with people in the middle of the room. The red hair gave it away. Harry Potter, surrounded by all his hero friends. Luna Lovegood sat next to Neville Longbottom, holding hands. Dean Thomas, joking around with his best pal Seamus Finnegan. Ginny Weasley, holding hands with Potter himself, who was talking animatedly to his friends, Hermione and Ron Weasley.

He swallowed uncomfortably, before turning back to his own table, and making his way over. Pany seemed to be in a heated argument with a blonde sitting across from her, which he was surprised to find out was none other than Daphne Greengrass, another Slytherin house mate.

"Draco! About time you joined us!" A drunk Blaise practically shouted, causing a few other patrons to glance their way. "We're already several rounds in my friend. You have to catch up."

"Shut up, Blaise." Pansy snorted, looking at her nails in disinterest. "You're the only one several rounds deep. We've only been here twenty minutes."

Daphne snickered, moving over to make room for the blonde boy. He threw his hood off, sliding into the bench.

"Twenty minutes and twelve shots in? That's a new record, Zabini." Draco smirked at his friend, motioning the waiter over to get them some more drinks.

"Nott was late too, and I could hardly stand to listen to these two drone on about husbands, and fancy dresses, and Paris fashion." Blaise defended, motioning to the girls who were giggling.

"Don't be dramatic, Zabini. We only were talking about our trip to Paris, where we may find husbands, and buy fancy dresses." Daphne answered, flipping her perfectly strait hair over her shoulder. "You should come, Draco. You can even bring Blaise, if you promise to put him on a leash." Her eyes were sparkling, as she so obviously flirted with him.

"I appreciate the gesture, Miss Greengrass, but I regret to inform you, I have court ordered community service coming up soon. No trips for me. Unless they send me somewhere, of course." He took a sip of the drink that had just been placed in front of him, hoping to quickly dispel any idea of them she was forming. "In fact, I've only just today gotten my fine. I'm apparently paying for an orphanage for children whose parents died in the war."

Nott turned to the conversation finally, raising his eyebrows.

"That's going to be a hefty fine, Malfoy. Do you have that kind of gold?" He asked, drinking his own butterbeer.

"Of course, I do, Nott. Everything in the Malfoy and Black estates now belong to me." Draco answered, though he made it sound like it wasn't a big deal. But it was. He was so rich; his great great great grandchildren wouldn't need to work a day in their life. All of Bellatrix's things had been given to him too, including her husband's small fortune. But truthfully, Draco didn't mind paying for the orphanage. His plan was to invest most of that money into charity from now on. He needed to clear his families name. His father had destroyed any credibility they had ever had. Besides, he had quickly learned money didn't buy happiness, as he was now one of the richest wizards in Britain, and he was still a miserable git.

"Well good. Then you can pay for us to go to Paris." Daphne giggled, sipping a dark red wine. "You want your bestfriend pampered, don't you?"

"No one invited me to Paris!" Blaise protested, looking at the girls in disgust.

"I was talking about Pansy, you dolt." Daphne hissed, her eyes narrowing at the man.

"Draco, darling. Since no one else is going to bother, how are you?" Pansy asked, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand. Draco wished he were in love with Pansy. Pansy was easy. She'd make an excellent pureblood wife. And she was Draco's best friend. Though truthfully, he didn't think Pansy felt that way anymore. He had heard a rumor that she was seeing someone. "How is Cissy?"

"Mother is getting better. I found her smashing all of father's things the other day. I think the muggles call that therapy." Draco joked darkly, downing the rest of his drink at her loaded question. "As for me, I'm fine." He finished his answer quickly, wanting it left at that.

"It's okay to not be okay, Draco. Your dad was just sentenced to the kiss." Pansy whispered, having heard the news from him earlier, when they got the letter. He hadn't announced it yet, and all of his friends had turned to stare at him, sympathy heavy in their eyes.

"My mother has cried all day. Nibsy had to put her to bed, right before I left. She should be who you worry for, Pansy. I'm fine." He insisted again, pulling his hand from hers. "Excuse me. I need the loo." He stood, walking away from the table, and then out the door.

Rain was falling hard on the streets of muggle London, where it seemed all was quiet. They had no need to celebrate. They didn't know their lives were all in danger. Draco didn't care. He let it pelt against him, soaking his white button up, his dark mark pressing against the white fabric.

The truth was Draco wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to smash things, and curse the world, and wish things were different. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to feel something other than relief. Because at the moment, he was relieved his dad was gone. The implications of the kiss didn't settle in. He felt so guilty. How was he a free man, sitting here, feeling relieved his dad would spend the rest of his days in a cell?

Not that he could tell anyone that. It was an awful way to feel. His mother was falling apart. He felt nothing like she did. Though her devastation and fragile state…. Well. That bothered him. She was usually such a cold and stoic woman. Now she was ripped apart by her grief. She cried every day. He was certain without Pansy, and Nibsy, she'd have stayed in the same nightgown and robe since they got home.

He didn't hear the door open. He wished he had.

"Malfoy?" A meek voice carried over the sound of the rain.

He turned slightly, to come face to face with Hermione Granger, getting soaked to the bone to stand and stare at him.

"Granger." He grunted, wiping any emotion off his face. "I suppose I owe you a thanks. Thanks to you, I'm not rotting beside my father in Azkaban." His eyes darkened slightly, as she frowned. She was so devastatingly beautiful as she began to resemble a woman more than a young girl. Something he hadn't noticed until this moment. Her hair was soft, perfectly curled, in its honey brown color. Her skin glowed, and looked so soft. She had gotten some curves, her girlish figure practically vanished.

"You don't need to thank me, Malfoy. I told you I believed in you. And I was right to." She stood there a moment longer, looking him over. "I'm going to get back to my friends. I just wanted you to know… I'm over the thing. I realized you were right. It was just a silly crush." She gave him a small smile, before turning and leaving him alone in the rain. He watched her leave, his eyes swimming in sadness.

**AN: While normally I wouldn't post so fast, I have been on a writing frenzy for this FF the past few days. Also, I got my first review yesterday! Thank you, nachosandjazz! **


	7. New Opportunities

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations.

Hermione stepped out of the floo, dusting herself off, as she straitened her pencil skirt, and top. She wore heels, something unusual for her. But she had to look her best. After her little party with her friends at the Leaky Cauldron, she had gotten an owl from Kingsley, about an important job opportunity he'd like to discuss with her. Since then, she'd been a bundle of nerves, driving herself and everyone staying at the Weasley's nuts.

The ministry was just as busy as it had been during the trial. Working here, Hermione would be just like the rest of these people, bustling about. Pushing through those people, she made her way to the elevator. The minister's office was on the top floor of the ministry, guarded by aurors. Hermione had been given a special ID badge by the ministry official at the entrance, one that would allow her to take the elevator all the way up.

The ride was quiet after the fifth floor, no one going up any farther. It gave her time to think about what job the minister had decided on for her. She was brilliant in a heated battle, though she thought her talents really lied elsewhere. She would leave the fighting to Ron and Harry. She was more the brains behind the group, and she was fine with that. Books and learning, those were her favorite things to do.

The elevator chimed, announcing her arrival at the top. As soon as the doors opened, two aurors stepped forward to greet her.

"Miss Granger. Please step forward, and hold your arms out to the side. We will be conducting a short search of your person for any dark magic, any weapons, or curses or enchantments." The first auror spoke, a large burly man with a great red beard. He reminded her a bit of Hagrid.

She did as she was asked, her wand gripped in her hand as they ran their own wands over the front and back of her body.

At that moment, Kingsley stepped into the hallway, taken aback by the vision in front of him.

"Please step away, gentleman." He ordered, though his tone was soft. "I don't believe war hero Hermione Granger would bring me any harm. She is a friend, and was invited here, might I remind you."

"It's okay Minister. I understand their precautions." Hermione said, smiling brightly as Kingsley reached to shake her hand.

"Come along, Miss Granger. Into my office."

He led her down the hallway, into a large room with glass windows for walls. There were several red plush chairs sitting in front of a roaring fire place, a tea set on the coffee table in front of them. Kingsley's desk took up the other half of the room. It was a rich ebony black, the wood hand carved with runes. Book shelves lined the back walls, filled with many interesting texts Hermione couldn't help but wish to get her hands on.

"Have a seat, Hermione. Let me pour you some tea." The pot levitated over the two cups, pouring them each a cup of steaming tea, as Hermione took her seat, folding her hands in her lap. "Sugar, cream?" Kingsley asked, taking the seat beside her.

"Two sugars, and just a dash please." Hermione answered him, watching as the set responded before she was done speaking. The cup floated delicately into her hand, Kingsley grinning watching it.

"I have never been particularly good at making tea. For Christmas last year, my mother got me this enchanted tea set. It makes the tea, and I don't even have to pick it up. It was a great gift." He leaned back in his plush chair, turning to look at Hermione. "I can see that you're practically shaking in your excitement. First though, Hermione, let me offer my apologies. You didn't receive a job offer when the boys did because it's taken me some time to decide where the right place was for you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, though she didn't reply. Trust Kingsley to know she'd been feeling miffed.

"After due consideration, and much talk with my department heads, who all would have been happy to have you, I think I may have found the perfect position. You see Hermione, you have a large range of talents. I could have given you any job in the ministry, and you would have thrived. But this assignment I picked…. Well. I think it'll be particularly good for you." Kingsley waved his hand, and several large pieces of parchment came to him. "These are blueprints for an orphanage we're building, for children who lost their parents in the war."

He handed her the blueprints, and she looked over them in interest, humming at the design.

"The first floor will be mainly reception, and a dining area, much like the great hall. The second floor will hold a number of classrooms, where the children will be taught basic maths, English, writing, magical history, and muggle studies. It will also hold a large play area, built around sensory and learning needs. We're going to start implementing house unity young, Hermione. We're going to show blood status doesn't matter. Most of these children had death eater parents, so you can imagine the kind of psychological issues they're going to have. Now the third, and fourth floor will be dormitories, much like Hogwarts. Four dorms, forty beds in each. Girls on one floor, boys on another." As Kingsley talked, he outlined on the blueprints what he was talking about.

Hermione chewed her lip looking at them. She wasn't entirely sure what Kingsley was going to ask of her, but it already sounded like a position she was more than suited for. She had fought for the rights of house elves. She had fought a bloody war for her rights as a muggleborn. And now she would be fighting for these kids, and their future.

"And the fifth floor will be staff housing. A team of rescued house elves will also be coming along. They'll live in the basement, in their own quarters. And before you ask, Hermione, these are paid jobs. They've agreed to them. And they get Sundays off." Kingsley smiled gently at the girl, setting the blueprints down. "Now onto your job. If you are to agree, the contract is a year long term. The position I'm prepared to offer you is Director. You'd be directing the whole show. You'd oversee the building, make sure everything is right, all the interior decorating, picking out books and toys and menus. That should take no longer than three months. The next nine months, you would be responsible for overseeing the staff, the safety of the children, adoptions, education…. Everything, really."

Hermione stared at Kingsley in shock. She'd thought he would ask her to teach muggle studies, or something along those lines. But he was asking her to be in charge. To make a home for these children. Give them a safe place.

"You want me… to build…. And oversee an orphanage?" She asked him for her own clarification, though she knew that was exactly what he had just asked of her.

"Yes, Hermione. That is exactly what I want you to do. But before you agree, I must tell you this. You will be required to live there during your contract. You'd have your own flat on the fifth floor, where you could have guests, or whatever you'd like. And I can offer you weekends off, so you can still go to the burrow, and see everyone."

Hermione's brain was already overloading with ideas, though she knew she had a lot of research left to do. She was sure Ron wouldn't mind, as he could come and visit her after all. Probably even stay the night. She'd have her own space. Her own career. Her own future.

"I'll do it. When do I start?" She asked, after only a second of consideration, causing Kingsley to laugh.

"You start right now, Hermione. I have a list of locations I'd like you to visit. They've all been approved for this project. You just need to pick one. Once that's done, building will start in the week after." He answered her, more papers coming from his desk, and into his outstretched hand. "Here is the list of locations…" He murmured, handing her one parchment. "The lists of supplies, and things needed…" He handed her another. "A list of employees and their jobs…." Another… And then….

"Minister, does this say what I think it says?" Hermione asked, frowning down at the parchment.

Kingsley glanced up at her, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, before quickly realizing what she was talking about.

"Ah yes. The last, pertinent piece of information besides your salary. Draco Malfoy is financing this project, as his fine. We figured it only fitting it be his charity work." Kingsley wouldn't meet Hermione's eyes as he kept talking. "He will also be living there for the next year. He is, more or less, your assistant. Though he'll also be teaching them English."

"He'll be what?" Hermione demanded, her face turning red. "But sir! You said yourself, these are death eaters children. And the others parents were most likely killed by one. Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Hermione, the most important thing to come out of this war will be unity. Acceptance. Draco may have been a death eater in the past, but you surely seemed to believe he was different. In fact, you testified about it in court. Am I not doing exactly what you wanted me to do? Give him a chance, let him make his name into something respectable again? The children who grew up on the dark side of the war will see him as a friend. The others will see him the exact way most of the wizarding world does. But the difference is, working together, you can show them all that stigmas are just that. A person is not defined by what their parents were, or what they believed. We are teaching the younger generation, the right way."

Hermione had to admit Kingsley's plan was brilliant. Everything he said was exactly right. He knew what he was doing. Hermione only rejected the idea because it was she who would have to work with him.

"That's why I picked you, Miss Granger. Your ambition to change the world shines through most of all. I believe one day you'll replace me. And so, no other job could be worth your time. This is where you make a difference Hermione. This is how you change the world."

Hermione stared at Kingsley for a few long moments. He reminded her of Dumbledore, with all his wisdom. And then she was nodding. Kingsley was right. She would show the children. She would use this so-called fame for good. If Hermione and Draco could work side by side, even after the way he had treated her before and after their small fling, anyone could do it.

"Yes. Okay. I can handle Malfoy. I'll definitely take it." She finally said, a large smile breaking out across her face.

"Wonderful. Better get to work then Miss Granger. I would like to be done with the foundation work by August, so we have much to do." Kingsley told her, before leading her out of his office, and back to the elevator. "Get in touch as soon as you've picked a location, and we'll get started. And good luck, Hermione."

He pulled her into a brief hug, before pushing her away. Hermione was still smiling, happy to be moving onto her future.

**Draco POV**

Draco stared at the letter that had just arrived, as he was sitting down to afternoon tea with his mother, who was still looking worse for wear. He had been awaiting his ministry assigned charity work for several weeks, his nerves of leaving his mother behind eating him alive. She was in a bad place, and she couldn't just be left home alone.

The envelope was thick, most likely stacked with parchment on his new job. He hadn't opened it yet. He didn't want his mother to worry. With his father's impending kiss coming up, any hope of her getting better had been dashed. She was numb now, though he could hear her crying sometimes at night. She was currently staying in the guest bedroom in his wing of the manor, as she couldn't even look at his father's stuff without having a meltdown.

He still didn't have much to say on the matter, and that bugged her even more.

As Nibsy came to escort her back to her bed, Draco finally opened the envelope. He took a deep breath, and pulled out the first parchment. A letter from the Minister.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_Your charity assignment has been decided. As you are supplying the funding for a new orphanage for the children left parentless from the war, we decided it was only fitting that you should see the project through. _

_You have been assigned to work as an English teacher, and assistant to the new director, whose name will be announced at the time of building. This assignment should begin within the next fortnight. Please be prepared to leave, as you will be staying at the facility for the duration of your assignment. _

_We at the ministry have heard of your mother's state, and we apologize for this inconvenience. You will be given Saturdays and Sundays off to care for and visit her. _

_Included is a list of the curriculum you will be required to teach. We expect you to have a list of the required books and supplies for your students. Also included are some documents you need to sign and send back. These are legal contracts between the ministry of magic and you. You are required to sign them. It also includes a list of strict rules you are to follow when working, copies of the blueprints of the building for you to see, and a list of possible locations for the build. If I'm not mistaken, one of these locations is in Wiltshire, not far from your home. Feel free to scope it out and send me your thoughts for me to forward to the director._

_As always, we hope you are in the best of health. Watch for our next owl, with the location and time for you to show up._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic_

Draco stared at the letter, reading it thrice more, before setting it down. His hands were shaking a bit, though it wasn't as bad as he expected. He pulled the forms out, quickly finding the one with the locations on it. All of them were around Britain. Most of them in London. He wouldn't be somewhere too far away to get home in an emergency.

He let out a slow breath, before finding the location in Wiltshire. Kingsley had been correct. This location was merely a twenty-minute walk from his home, and perhaps five minutes on a broom. And then of course, there was apparition. Not only did he know where it was, he also thought it was the perfect location for an orphanage, and he quickly wrote Kingsley back to tell him so, before deciding to visit it.

He chose to walk, enjoying the time to clear his head. Most of Wiltshire was quiet countryside, though there was a small wizarding village to the east, with many small specialty shops he had enjoyed as a child. On each side of the small dirt road there were fields full of vegetables, growing taller than he. Where there wasn't a field, there were looming trees, small bundles of forests in every direction.

The location for the orphanage was at the end of this dirt path, on the right. The plot of land was large, stretching over a hundred acres of woods. It had its own winding dirt path, that led to a cleared out area large enough for the orphanage, and many outside activities. Such as a small quidditch pitch. Behind the clearing sat a large pond, right on the edge of the woods. It had used to be a popular swimming hole, back when he was still young.

He walked to the edge of the water, glancing at his reflection in it, before turning away. He didn't like what he saw anymore. A loud pop from behind him broke him out of his thoughts. Turning, he groaned out loud when he saw who had just showed up.

Hermione Granger stood a hundred feet away from him, Harry Potter standing next to her, adjusting his glasses, before glancing around. His eyes caught Draco's and he frowned, before whispering to Hermione standing next to him. She glanced up, and began walking towards Draco before he could protest.

"Granger. Potter. Lovely day." He muttered, his eyes once again devoid of emotion. "What are you doing here, may I ask?"

"I imagine we're here for the same reason, Malfoy." Potter said, raising his eyebrow.

Draco groaned, covering his face in annoyance. "Please Potter. Please tell me you are not the new director of this orphanage."

"Actually, I am." Hermione spoke for the first time, biting her lip, as she watched for his reaction.

At first, he didn't react. It took a few minutes for it to settle in. Hermione Granger was… going to be his new boss. And then he groaned again, even louder.

"Bloody hell. Guy can't catch a break. I don't know which is worse. Know it all Granger, or Savior Potter. Kill me now." Draco grunted, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm glad you're here, Malfoy. I was hoping for some input on Wiltshire. I was informed you live close by." Hermione said, not missing a beat. She seemed to be ignoring his outburst. Though this could work to his advantage. If Granger chose this location, he'd get to stay close to home.

He narrowed his eyes at her, thinking over his words. She had to be convinced. He wouldn't be surprised if she picked somewhere else solely just to piss him off. He glanced around the lot, before deciding to go a different route.

"Well, as you can see, this lot is a perfect place for something such as this. It's private, large, and easily defended. It's also quite beautiful here. But this lot isn't what makes Wiltshire the perfect location. If you'd come with me, I can show you." He said, keeping the snarkiness out of his tone. He needed this. He wouldn't be reduced to begging, but he would try his best to convince her.

Hermione and Potter glanced at each other, before Hermione nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go." She agreed tentatively, motioning for him to lead the way.

Draco led them back down the dirt path, and back to the country road. As they walked, he began his explanation.

"Wiltshire is mostly countryside. Muggle farmers, and they're all about five miles apart from each other. That not only makes it decently safe, but also relatively quiet. There is also no one around to see accidental bouts of magic, which we're bound to have with so many magical children in one place."

As they walked on, Malfoy Manor was looming at the top of the hill at the other end of the dirt road, looking cold and misplaced in the country setting. Muggles couldn't see it sitting there, but Harry and Hermione could. Hermione shuddered, and Draco knew why. He tried not to think of that day.

"If we continue down this path, about a mile ahead is a magical village. There are various shops there, a healer's office, and quite often they hold festivals, for the children and the adults. They've been in full swing celebration since the war ended." Draco muttered, coming upon a tree, with a strange looking knot in its bark. Draco pressed his wand to the knot, and before Hermione and Harry's eyes, a wall, with a gate appeared.

The gate opened to reveal a tiny town, much like Hogsmeade. Shops lined the cobblestone path on both sides, the middle a large circle around a fountain with a statue of Merlin in the middle, spitting water from his wand in his right hand. Children ran around, giggling, and playing with all assortments of toys. Witches and wizards sat on benches, enjoying a butter beer, or fish and chips, or ice cream. Fireworks shot off from around the fountain every few minutes, causing the children to squeal and giggle if they were too close. Shop owners stood outside, chatting with their neighbors. People walked around, picking up various things from the stalls outside the shops, and putting them into their baskets. Bright colored vegetables were being advertised right next to them, the shopkeep smiling as they approached.

"Draco, darling." The old woman crooned, pinching the man's cheek with reckless abandon. "I haven't seen you or Cissy in ages, dear boy. Nibsy, sweet little devil, refuses to speak of her mistress or master. Are you alright?" She asked, giving his followers a mere glance.

"We're quite fine, Alberta. Thank you for asking." Draco answered, his usually stiff voice warm and inviting as he pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"If you say so dear. Who are your friends?" She pulled a ridiculously big pair of glasses from atop her head and put them on to better see the two he brought along, before she gasped. "Mr. Harry Potter, and Miss Hermione Granger. Never in my days did I expect to meet such heroes!" She stood swiftly from her chair, moving to pull Harry into an uncomfortably tight hug, causing Draco to snicker. "Oh dear boy, thank you! Thank you! You have freed us from evil. Our little town was on the verge of being destroyed before you came along, though my dear Draco tried to protect us." She turned next to Hermione, leaving Harry to raise his eyebrow at Draco in stunned silence. "And you darling girl! What a smart, and wonderful girl you are. I read about what you did for Draco. So kind you are. What brings you two to Wiltshire? It's hardly even a spot on the map. We never get visitors of your magnitude."

Hermione was blushing, which Draco found captivating. She was ridiculously beautiful. He was even more ridiculous.

"Draco and I are building an orphanage for the children left without parents from the war." Hermione answered, causing Draco to begin blushing. "We're scoping out locations, and one of them is here in Wiltshire."

Alberta turned to Draco, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, Draco. How noble you are." She murmured, pulling him back in for an uncomfortable hug, which Potter snickered at that time. "Oh, Miss Granger, you absolutely must pick Wiltshire. It's so beautiful here, and we would love more children in town here. The families in town keep us afloat, but it would do so much good for the shop owners here to have more business. We have an ice cream shop, a park, a lovely bookstore, and a toy store that sells both muggle and magical toys. We also hold festivals, usually about once a month. Games, food, rides. Not to mention, there are many families here who cannot have little ones of their own and might be interested in adoption."

Draco watched Hermione's expression, and began to smirk. He didn't have to convince her. He could see it on her face that Alberta already had. Taking her to the village had been smart. He knew how much she valued the charm.

"Well, I think the town is just lovely, Alberta." Hermione said, smiling at the woman. "I'll have to discuss it with my boss, but I can see a future here for these children, and that's all that really matters."

Draco couldn't help but grin as they said their goodbyes and left the little village. Harry seemed to be brooding over something, but Hermione was also smiling. She seemed taken with the village, and the small town in general.

"Well, Malfoy. I believe you've made my choice for me. Taking me to the village was smart." Hermione murmured, elbowing the man next to her as if they were old friends. Just the small touch, even over his clothing, lit the fire in him that had started two years ago, the first time they had touched. And then when they had kissed. Something he still dreamt of to this day. "Master manipulator, you are."

"You wound me Granger." Draco said, grinning down at her. "I only did what was best for the children."

Potter was eyeing them both suspiciously, before pulling Hermione to his side.

"Come on, 'Mione. You need to tell Ron about this. You know how he's going to react." Potter murmured, making Draco's smile fall. She was with the Weasel. He needed to remember that. It didn't matter that he had liked her first. Before Weasley even knew how special she was. Draco had been the one to turn her away.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Harry. It's my job. That's it." Hermione argued, frowning at her best friend, before turning back to Draco. "Well. I suppose this is goodbye for now. I imagine Kingsley will update you when we have a start date." She stuck her hand out for him to shake, which he took with regret. He wanted to do so much more. Say so much more.

"Right. It can't come slow enough. I can't imagine spending more than five more minutes with you, Granger. I may explode." He smirked at her, releasing her hand, and making a big show of brushing it off on his pants, if only to hide that it his own hand was shaking from the shock her touch sent through him.

"Arse." Hermione answered, before she and Harry apparated away.

Draco watched them go, the smile coming back. Truthfully, he was looking forward to the next year, as he made it his mission to drive Granger nuts. Just because he was growing as a person didn't mean he didn't need some entertainment. And Granger had always been the most fun to mess with.

Yes. He was looking forward to the next year quite a bit.

**AN: Chapter seven is done. I'm halfway through eight. And then I'll be moving onto nine. Exciting stuff in the works here guys! **


	8. Unexpected Changes

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione sifted through the documents in front of her, going over the lists Kingsley had sent when she picked her location. Many of them had over half the items crossed off, as Hermione called suppliers around Wizarding Britain. Building was to commence in two days' time, and she was scrambling to get everything done. It had been a week since she chose Wiltshire, a week since she had seen Draco, and a week since Ron exploded on her, and disappeared. According to Harry, he was staying at Grimmuald place, and getting drunk. No one had been living there since the war ended, even though it was technically Harry's home now. Apparently, Ron was doing some remodeling to blow off some steam.

Molly had tried to talk to the stubborn boy, but he wouldn't have it. Truthfully though, it was good for her to have alone time. It made all the work she had to do possible. Though she wished Ron would come and spend her last two days of freedom with her. With Harry's birthday a week away, Ron and Harry would be leaving the day after for some auror training in Australia, and she wouldn't see them for three months. When they got back, she'd just be getting the orphanage built, and would maybe get one day off to see them before they began bringing children in, and furnishing everything, which Kingsley said shouldn't take more than a few days, and then they'd be in full swing.

To make things worse, a team of healers were going to extract her parents from Australia, and bring them back home, and she couldn't go because there was going to be too much going on. She wouldn't know what to do if they couldn't reverse their memory charms and she wasn't there to try to find a solution. All these things plagued her, and kept her up at night, with no one to hold and comfort her.

She knew Ron would be angry, but she didn't expect him to explode the way he did. Malfoy wasn't a threat to him, and he should have known that. She knew those memories would bother Ron, but he had seemed completely over it a few weeks back when he wanted permission to run off to Australia.

Atleast Ron could come and visit her at her job. She wouldn't see him for three bloody months, while he was off doing Merlin knows what. She had also been informed by Harry that they may not be able to own as often as they promised originally. Harry stated that training was to be like real life, and that they couldn't send owls in the middle of hiding out and tracking dark wizards. As if she didn't understand that.

Though really, she should be grateful to Harry. He didn't see things the way Ron did. He had also seen the change in Malfoy towards the end and wanted to see him get a second chance at life. He didn't fault Hermione for being friends with him. He considered Draco a hero, really. He had saved several especially important lives at the final battle.

Even Fred had been to see Ron, to try to convince him to let up. He had saved his life after all, something both he, and George were incredibly grateful for. Molly and Arthur too, though they didn't really understand Hermione's previous friendship with the man. Still, they were just grateful all their children had made it out alive.

According to Tonks, she was going to try to reunite Narcissa with Andromeda, though years of anger would take awhile to work through. Tonks wanted Teddy to grow up knowing his cousin Draco though, after he had saved both his parents lives, so she would do what it took.

Ginny lounged on the couch a few feet away, upside down, reading the Quibbler. She was returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year in September, which she wasn't pleased about, as her best friend, and her boyfriend were going off to do important jobs, and she was still underage.

"Luna must really be off her rocker out in Africa. She's tracking… a narcklenosed wildebeest. And wrote an article about it. Apparently, it's a creature with a long nose shaped like a trumpet, and it eats a rare species of bug that you use to make… some kind of rare wrackspurt repellent." Ginny rolled her eyes, tossing the magazine aside, and turning back to normal. "I bet Neville is losing his mind."

Hermione chuckled, glancing up from her papers. Luna had left two weeks prior to go on an African safari. Lovegood style. And she had taken Neville along. They were currently an item. They were actually really well suited for each other.

"Neville adores Luna. I'm sure he's enjoying the plant life as well." Hermione answered, sitting back and sipping her coffee. "I wish Ron and I could have done something like that…" She muttered grumpily, turning her eyes back to her papers.

"He's being a git, 'Mione. We've all tried to tell him. You and Malfoy will only be working together. You'll live in different apartments for Merlin's sake. This is a huge opportunity for you. Don't let him bum you out." Ginny soothed her, coming to sit at the table next to her. "Mum's really mad. She said she isn't taking him any more meals. She's done with him being a baby."

That made Hermione smile, as she imagined him moaning about the house that he was starving. She missed him.

"She also said his drinking is getting worse." Ginny threw in a second later, causing Hermione's grin to fall.

"I noticed…" She muttered, her eyes staring into the coffee. "He got so drunk at the Leaky Cauldron I had to floo home, because I was afraid he'd splinch if we apparated. I thought that was just one night. But he's practically had three of those episodes a week now. And now he's been drinking all this week at Grimmuald place." Hermione sighed, running her hand over her face.

"I don't think he's in a good place, 'Mione. I think that's what's even all the harder for him about Malfoy. He literally saved Freddy's life. Ron doesn't like to feel like he's in debt to him, and he thinks Malfoy is playing some kind of game with you just to get to him. He can't seem to accept that a death eater would change." Ginny sighed, frowning at Hermione. "I know you're going to miss him, but I think Australia is going to be good for him. He needs this. He needs to get away from everything for a while."

Hermione hated Ginny's rationality. But she also knew she was right. Ron did need this. He needed to clear his head and get a hold on his emotions. Auror training was the best place for him to do that. He'd be doing what he felt he needed to do, to get past the war, to feel he was still doing something important, and most importantly to feel safe.

"Oh, I know, Gin." Hermione answered, tears welling in her eyes. "I just… we just started this brand-new relationship, and we're on rocky ground, and he's angry at me, and I just love him so much. I'm scared he's going to leave… and decide he doesn't love me. That I'm not his future anymore. And god knows that I have his back one hundred percent, and I think he should absolutely do this for himself, but I just worry."

Ginny's eyes had shifted behind Hermione, and when she turned to see what she was looking at, she was surprised to find Ron standing there.

His eyes were wide, his own lip trembling as he looked at her. His eyes were bloodshot, and she could smell the alcohol from where she sat, but it didn't matter. He had just heard her spill her feelings like a girl, and she worried he was going to be scared off. They had only just started dating after all.

"Gin, go. Please." Ron whispered, stepping towards Hermione as his sister slipped out of the room. "Did you mean that Hermione? You're scared of losing me?" He asked, his voice disbelieving.

"Of course I am Ronald! I love you!" Hermione sniffed, wiping at her eyes, and blushing.

"And here I was, thinking I'm the only one." He muttered, shaking his head. He stepped closer, pulling the woman out of her chair and into his arms. "I'm sorry Hermione. I just…. It's Malfoy. And I don't understand… but I don't have to. Because now I know. I'm scared of losing you, but you're scared of losing me. I've got you sitting here, and crying, when I should have been by your side, supporting you. I'm sorry I'm a git." He murmured, pressing a sloppy kiss to her forehead.

Hermione didn't care that he was drunk. She didn't care he'd been gone a week. She was glad that he was here now.

"It's okay, Ron. I understand." She murmured, smiling at him.

"I came to get something to eat. Seems I came along at the perfect time." He chuckled, releasing her with a small squeeze. "Also, I dreadfully need a haircut before I leave next week. And I need help packing my stuff."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Typical Ron was a small comfort to her. "Well, I'm sure I can help you with those things, you big lug." She murmured, pushing him away playfully.

At that moment, Molly entered the kitchen and turned a dark shade of red.

"No way, Ronald Weasley. I will not be feeding you until you decide to stop being a baby. Get out." His mother demanded, pointing to the door.

"Mum, I just…"

"No, Ron. Absolutely not. I don't want to hear it."

"But Mum, listen.."

"Don't make me count to three, Ronald."

"Molly, he's actually just apologized." Hermione said, smiling at the redheaded woman.

She glanced between the two of them, narrowing her eyes, before finally she smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Perfect. I've got a turkey roasting now. Dinner as soon as everyone gets home, yes? Wonderful." And off she went, humming to herself.

Ron shook his head, smiling softly at Hermione.

"Merlin's beard, she's cracked isn't she?" He joked, before pressing another kiss to Hermione's forehead. "I'm going to go shower, and change… I'll be down in a bit, yeah?"

"Sounds good. I have work to finish anyhow." Hermione answered, sliding back into her chair, as he went off.

An hour went by before Ron emerged, and by that time, almost every single list was crossed off, only one with a few items remaining. Hermione's hair was up in a bun, a quill stuck through it, another one in between her teeth, as she scribbled out letters to suppliers. Even in her Gryffindor jumper, and athletic shorts, she was beautiful to him.

"How much do you have left?" He asked, sliding into the seat beside her.

"Just a couple more letters, and I'll be done. The build starts in two days." She murmured, furiously scribbling.

"You're going to be busy the next few weeks then, I suppose. What about Harry's birthday?" He asked.

"Harry's birthday is on a Saturday. We'll have the party, and Sunday morning, I'll see you both off at the ministry." She answered him, grateful for her weekends off. "You can come and stay with me at the build site until then, if you want."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, giving her a small regretful smile.

"Sorry, Mione. I can't. I've got plans every night this week with Seamus, Dean, and some blokes from the auror training program. We're supposed to be getting to know each other, because we'll be relying so much on each other. I'm sorry."

Another pang clicked in Hermione's heart, but she buried it with a fake smile.

"Right, I understand. Work is important. Work first, and then we can go from there when you get back." Hermione replied, turning her eyes back to her work.

"Thanks love. You're the best." Ron grinned at her, before moving into the kitchen to find out about dinner.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her temples. Ginny's words circled in her head. Ron needed this.

_A few days later_

Hermione stood under the hot sun, holding her clipboard above her eyes to block it from her view of the workers. The building was coming together quite nice, and she wasn't sure it was going to need a whole three months to be built. The foundation was done 3 days before August, as well as the basement. They were currently working on putting walls up on the first floor. It was Friday. Her first week of work was over in another hour. Harry's birthday was tomorrow, and then they'd be off.

She had seen Ron a total of an hour that entire week. He'd stopped by twice to have lunch with her. He was supposed to pick her up tonight, and take her out, to make up for it. So, they could spend some time together before he left. She hadn't heard from him all day. She had a feeling he wasn't going to show up.

Draco had not been present this first week of work. She didn't know why. Kingsley stated he had personal things he needed to take care of first. She hadn't asked anymore questions. Truthfully, it had been a peaceful week. The builders seemed to know what they were doing, her deliveries came on time, and Kingsley had come out three times already, and commended her on the progress that was being made.

It got a little lonely at night, as she was currently staying in a house tent at the build site, and no one was around. Kingsley had told her she could go home, but the truth was, she beginning to enjoy the time away from the Weasley family, and even Harry. It gave her time to think and read. And try to take her mind off everything going on. Ginny had stopped by a couple of times, in the beginning of the week, just at bored as Hermione, while Harry was out with Ron and their new friends. Harry only went twice though. Ron went every night. Harry wanted time with Ginny. She hadn't been back since Tuesday.

She heard a distinct pop behind her, and swirled around, sure it was Ron. It wasn't, but she certainly wasn't disappointed at who did show up.

Malfoy made his way to her, glancing at the building being built.

"Wow, Granger. This place is going to be huge." He said, stopping next to her. "Maybe that means I'll never have to be in your presence."

She turned a cold glare on him, changing her mind about being disappointed.

"Don't you have anything nice to say, Malfoy? You should be proud. This is your doing, after all." She snapped, already irritated at her boyfriend.

"True. Nothing could be called a Malfoy's unless it was large and glamourous. " He said, seeming delighted that she was annoyed.

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were taking this week off."

"I had to come and see the progress, didn't I? It's being built in my name, after all."

"Being built in your name, yet you don't life a finger. How impressive." She spat, turning away from him, and moving towards the building to do a walk around and check on everyone.

"Someone is touchy today. Weasel got your knickers in a twist?" He teased, his eyes shining.

"I'm never going to survive working with you." She growled, her pace quickening.

"Don't be that way Granger. I'm only kidding." He called, as she walked away from him.

He did his own walk around, it seemed, in the opposite direction of hers. Perhaps to let her cool down. By the time she was done, most of the workers were packing up, ready to be done for the weekend. She glanced at her watch. Five til five. Ron should be there anytime.

She told those she passed to go ahead and go, and to have a nice weekend, waiting anxiously for the pop of apparition.

At five, there was still no pop. She sat in front of her tent, her weekend bag packed, and ready to go. Malfoy was examining the side of the walls.

At five after, she sat waiting, as Malfoy moved on to examine the foundation.

Ten after, tears were welling in her eyes, and Malfoy noticed, as he walked back towards her.

Twelve after, he sat next to her, sighing.

At fifteen after, she asked him what was wrong with her.

At twenty after, he whispered that it wasn't her.

Thirty minutes past five, Hermione had enough waiting.

"I bet I bloody well know where to find him." Hermione grumbled, standing up.

"Where?" Draco asked, seeming concerned.

"The damn Leaky Cauldron, that's where." She snapped.

Draco sighed, rubbing his neck. "I'm supposed to meet my friends there. If we show up together, Weasley is going to go off."

"I'm going to go off Malfoy." Hermione snapped, before pulling herself back in. "I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead and go."

"You're sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Draco. Go get a good seat for the show." She snapped back, her agitation rising with every passing second as she willed Ron to show up.

Draco left. Hermione waited ten more minutes. Ron didn't show.

Apparating outside of the Leaky Cauldron, she prayed she wouldn't find him inside. She prayed for strength. She prayed for their quickly crumbling relationship.

Pushing the door open, she froze. Because there he was. In the middle of the room on a table, drunk off his arse, singing some song about war. Harry was trying to coax him down. Ginny noticed Hermione first.

Draco watched from the corner, his eyes narrowed, while Pansy talked his ear off about their impending trip to Paris.

"Hermione!" Ron called, noticing her second.

Several heads swiveled her way. Tears were dripping from her eyes.

"Sorry Hereerrr… Mione." He slurred her name, still shouting across from the bar. "I was going to pick you up for our date, but I figured, what for! I'm leaving for Australia and you're staying here. We may as well break up now."

Ginny gasped, turning on her brother and shoving him hard, causing him to fall from the table into the booth behind it.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She screeched, jumping to attack him. Harry had to hold her back. "I'll kill you, you bloody bastard!" She screamed, Harry desperately trying to hold onto her, while also turning to find Hermione.

Hermione's face was blood red. Tears were streaming freely down her face now. Ron had just dumped her. Publicly. While he was drunk. Many people were glancing between her and Ron, whispering furiously among themselves, while she continued to stand there in shock.

A cool hand gripped her arm them, gently. She could barely see through her sobbing, as they turned her towards the door, and led her out. Once outside, the cool hand, became a cool body, pressing her tightly into them. She recognized this embrace, even though it had been so long since she felt it.

"He… he… he…" She gasped in between her words, unbelieving, and distraught.

"I know. I know." Draco Malfoy whispered, holding her to him as if she was glass.

"Hermione!" Another voice called, the door slamming open.

"Oh, bloody hell. Malfoy, move!" Ginny growled, grabbing her best friend from his arms. "What a git. Oh, Hermione. I'll kill him. I will. Just give the word." She murmured, wiping tears from the woman's face.

Harry followed her out, Malfoy being a part of the group not seeming to register.

"Molly is coming to get him. Merlin, Hermione." Harry murmured, seeing the state she was in. "I'm so sorry. We were trying to get him to come down and come get you. He's in a fit of some sort, I think. I'm so sorry." He joined the hug with Ginny, before seeming to notice Malfoy was there. "Thanks Malfoy. She needed to get out of there."

"I noticed." He grunted, leaning against the wall next to the trio, as they gripped each other, Hermione's quiet sobs, and Ginny's whispered comforts the only noise.

"What should we do now, Harry?" Ginny asked after a moment. "She can't go back to the burrow unless we kick Ron out."

"Grimmuald place will be fine, Gin. I have to go and get everything in order. Malfoy…" Potter glanced at Draco uncertainly, before going on. "Can… Do you think… Well. Would you mind getting Hermione there? I don't think she can apparate, and I can't take her back inside."

Draco raised his eyebrow in surprise, but after a moment, nodded.

"Of course I can, Potter." He bit out, as if offended he'd even need to ask.

"Number twelve Grimmuald Place. Give me thirty minutes." Harry muttered, before apparating away.

Hermione still a bundled mess in Ginny's arms began to shake her head fervently.

"No, no. I can't go somewhere he can just show up. I don't want to see him." Hermione cried out, pulling herself from Ginny's arms. "Which is nowhere. I have absolutely nowhere I can go."

Ginny and Draco glanced between each other, Draco swallowing at the look Ginny was giving. He knew what she wanted.

"You can come to the manor." He pushed out, a bit uncomfortably. Ginny smiled. Hermione looked at him as if he'd grown a third head.

"Malfoy manor, where I was tortured? No thanks." She snapped, her voice like venom.

"Hermione.." Ginny went to interrupt.

Draco put his hands up in surrender.

"I understand, Granger. But it's been remodeled recently. No memories like that allowed." His eyes darkened slightly, and Hermione knew he was thinking of his own torture during that time. She eyed him speculatively for a few moments, before looking to Ginny.

"It'll keep Ron away." Was Ginny's answer, causing Hermione's frown to deepen.

"If he asks where I am…" Hermione started.

"He won't get it out of me. Or Harry. And no one else needs to know. Go Hermione. Take a night away." Ginny encouraged the woman, shifting her slightly towards Draco, who held out his arms to take her.

"Put me down." Hermione muttered, shying away from the arms reaching for her. Draco dropped them. "I can walk. You'll tell Harry, Ginny?"

"Yes Hermione. I'll come see you in the morning, okay?"

"Hey, I didn't invite you." Draco protested.

"Shut it Malfoy." Ginny pulled Hermione into one last hug, before glaring at the blonde man in front of her. "You better not screw this up Malfoy. We're trusting you, the way she did."

With that, Ginny apparated, leaving Hermione to nervously watch Draco.

He sighed loudly, turning to her and holding out his hand.

"Come along, Granger. We better go before one of my friends comes out of there. I'd rather just get you back to the manor without being spotted."

"Shut up Malfoy." She muttered, taking his hand, and going with him, to the dreaded Malfoy Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations.

**An: From now on, there will be no POV. **

Landing outside of Malfoy manor, Draco was sad to be dropping Hermione's hand. The lawn and bushes were perfectly manicured, though not by his mother like usual. The elves had been particularly busy. Draco had decided to start paying them as soon as the war ended, and give them a day off, and so they tended to do much better work, as they were happier. They were free elves, all of them.

Hermione swallowed, nerves bubbling up in her stomach as they approached the door. She hadn't seen the inside of Malfoy Manor before her torture, and she hadn't seen it since. It was a threatening place, that was for sure. The black brick, black windows, black everything. The way fog seemed to live around the yard. Wind blew slowly, though it was dead silent. Everything screamed at her to run away.

"Granger…. I need to warn you. My mother isn't herself at the moment. Please don't mention my father." He asked her, his tone nice.

Hermione wiped her eyes once more, trying to clear the redness that had circled her them, before nodding her agreement. She had heard rumors Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to the kiss. She wasn't sure when it was happening, but she imagined it was quite upsetting for his family, even if he was an awful man.

The door opened as they approached, a tiny house elf in a pink tutu standing behind it.

"Welcome home Master Malfoy. Mistress Narcissa has been disturbed today sir. She's cried until there were no more tears." The elf told him, her large eyes sad, as she glanced at the girl with him curiously. "Nibsy tried tea, and then she tried brandy disguised as tea, and then she tried regular brandy. She's finally cried herself to sleep sir. I must insist it be kept quiet for her sake."

Draco nodded, patting the little elf's head, before moving into the manor, and stripping off his cloak. Underneath he wore a black button up, a few buttons undone, and a pair of grey slacks. Hermione hated to admit he looked good. He had really filled out in the past two years. His skinny figure was now packed with lean muscle. His arms practically bulged out of the shirt.

"Stare much, Granger?" He drawled, watching her with disinterest.

"Sorry… It's just… Well. Your house elf is wearing clothes." She quickly supplied. She wasn't lying though. That had been surprising to her.

"All of my elves are paid employees." He answered, before taking off down the hall. "Come along Granger. I imagine if we go to the kitchen and ask nicely, the elves will feed us."

She followed him, forgetting her fear for just a moment. The inside had definitely changed, from what she could tell. Instead of the dark interior, everything was now lighter. Cream colored walls, with champagne colored curtains, black furniture replaced with white.

"I thought it would make my mother feel better. It didn't." Draco supplied, watching her looking around in interest. "It makes it easier to be here, though. For me anyhow."

"It looks lovely, Malfoy. Did you pick the décor?"

"No. Nibsy took care of the whole project. I came home to this, and surprisingly I was fine with it." He answered, pushing open the swing door that led into the large kitchen. There wasn't an elf in sight. "Damn. It looks like they retired for the day... I suppose I could try to cook."

As he glanced around the kitchen, the unsure expression on his face caused Hermione to snort.

"Haven't you ever heard of a pizza place, you dolt?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"I…. What?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Pi…zza." He put the word together, still frowning.

"You're joking!" Hermione said, watching him get more confused. "You've never eaten pizza?" She asked, wondering what world he came from, because it certainly wasn't the same as hers.

"No, I haven't. What is it?" He asked.

Hermione glanced down at her clothing, and then back at him.

"Can you show me some place to shower and change? I can show you what it is. I just need to freshen up."

Draco watched her with his eyes narrowed for a moment before sighing. "Fine Granger. Come on."

He led her up two flights of stairs, to a long narrow hallway. There were no candles lit, and it was freezing.

"Sorry. My mother refuses to visit this wing of the house, so its been vacant for a few weeks. I'll get the heat going, and the candles lit, and show you to your room." Draco lit the candles in the hall with a wave of his wand, and a fireplace in the middle she hadn't seen, roared to life. The door on the left was hanging open, and with the lighting, Hermione could properly see inside.

The room was a mess, glass laying on the floor, along with burnt clothes, ripped apart books, and loads of other ruined stuff. Draco was quick to shut the door, clearing his throat, and motioning for Hermione to go with him.

At the other end of the hall lay another door, this one opening to a lavish bedroom, that looked as if it had been untouched forever.

The king sized four poster bed's blankets and pillows were arranged perfectly, not a speck of dust or a wrinkle. The carpet was plush, and white, as if it had never been walked on. The champagne colored curtains were open, allowing the summer evening sunlight in. A fireplace on the far wall was cracking lowly, keeping the temperature comfortable. Through a door to the left, she could see a glimpse of the large marble bathroom it opened into, which Draco led her to.

The tub sat right in the middle, completely made of marble. It was big enough for at least four people, if not more, ten different knobs on the side. A glass walled shower sat to the side, gleaming in the light of the diamond chandelier Draco had just turned on. The back wall was lined with mirrors, showing Hermione's raggedy state after her day of work, and getting her heart broken.

"The tub works much the same as the one in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. Bubbles, scents, jets. Whatever you wish. There are plenty of towels in the cabinet there. Help yourself to whatever you need." Draco was watching her in the mirror, as she watched him back.

"Okay. Thanks." She mumbled, moving forward, as he backed away, and shut the door behind him. After messing with the knobs for a few minutes, she filled the tub with steaming hot water, and a peach scented oil, bubbles overflowing as it filled. She took two towels from the cabinet and grabbed some small body washes and such they had in there.

Making her way back to the steaming tub, she stripped her clothes, and slid in, sighing deeply as the hot water soothed her. Unfortunately, it didn't soothe her for long. Before she knew it, she was crying again, her tears falling into the water below.

"Mistress is crying, sir. Nibsy was going to check on her, but she seemed to want to be in private." Nibsy whispered to Draco, down in the kitchens, as he rolled his sleeves up, and was rinsing his face in the sink.

"Which Mistress, Nibsy?" Draco asked, turning his tired eyes to the elf.

"Mistress Hermione Granger, sir. That's her, isn't it? The girl you've talked about since you were a boy."

Draco chuckled, silently cursing the tiny elf's memory. "Yes. That's her, Nibsy. She's the reason you're a free elf too. As well as many many others."

"She helped save the war, right Master? She helped save you, Master."

"Yes Nibsy, that is correct."

"Why is she crying?"

Draco sighed at the persistent little elf, shrugging.

"Her boyfriend broke up with her. In front of other people. It was quite embarrassing Nibsy. I'm sure she's humiliated." At Nibsy's fierce glare, he back pedaled. "And I'm sure she's quite sad over losing him, though I don't know why. She could have any bloke."

"Any bloke, including yourself Draco?" Narcissa spoke from behind him, causing him and Nibsy to jump. "Did I hear you correctly, Nibsy? Hermione Granger is in my house?"

"I'm sorry mother. She had no where else to go after Weasley dumped her in front of me, all my friends, and everyone else in the Leaky Cauldron. She needed to be somewhere he couldn't get to her until she calms down." Draco explained, surprised to see her out of bed.

"Don't apologize Draco. I think its wonderful you brought her here. Where is she?" Narcissa's usually devoid gaze seemed to have brightened some.

"She's having a bath in the west wing of the house. I thought you were asleep, in the east, and didn't want to bother you." Draco's confusion continued to mount, as his mother didn't even blink at this information.

"I do hope you put her in the room with the marble bathroom, Draco. She's an honored guest, after all. She saved your life."

And then he understood. Narcissa was grateful to Hermione. For what she had done for Draco. And it seemed that her blood prejudices didn't bother her suddenly as well.

"Don't look so surprised, my son. I never felt as strongly as your father did on such matters of blood status. It was something forced onto me and forced onto you. Luckily, we are capable of free thinking. If we weren't, we'd be in Azkaban with that no-good father of yours." She snapped, though Draco could see the pain behind her words. "Now, are you going somewhere?" She asked, holding her head up high, back behind the cool façade he hadn't seen her wear in weeks.

"Hermione said something about pizza." He answered cautiously.

"Pizza?" His mother made a face, thinking. "Won't you bring me some? I don't think I've ever eaten… pizza."

"I… Well. Yes, of course." He watched her carefully, fearing she may have drunk the brandy after all. She could hardly keep tea and crackers down. He wasn't even sure what pizza was, or if she wouldn't throw it right back up.

"Thank you, darling boy." She pinched his cheek. "Bring Hermione to the sitting room when you get home. I'd like to have tea, and chat." And with that, Narcissa left the room, and disappeared up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later found Draco still confused in the kitchen when Hermione reappeared. She was dressed in a soft baby pink sundress, her skin glowing from the summer sun. Her soft curls splayed across her back, and it seemed she had even added a touch of makeup. More than likely to cover her inflamed eyes, from crying so much. The look was complete with a pair of white sandals, her toenails painted baby pink.

Draco was sure his heart would beat out of his chest right then.

"Fancy Granger." He coughed out after a moment of staring, a blush rapid covering her cheeks… then her chest… and who knew how far it went. "Should I change?"

"No Draco." Hermione sighed, frowning. "This is what I had to change into for my date. It's the only clean outfit I have. Can we please just go?"

He blinked, realizing he had just hurt her feelings, and frowned.

"I was only kidding, Granger. You look nice. Like a proper girl."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, holding out her hand for him to take.

"Don't be surprised if I splinch you." She hissed once he took it, disapparating them away.

Downtown muggle London was bustling with people on a Friday night. Luckily, Hermione knew just the alleyway to apparate into. In the middle of the city, sat a large park she liked to go to, to read, or think, or just relax in the sun.

Surrounding that park, were food trucks. They lined the streets. She had the best pizza in London at one of those trucks, where she was currently leading Draco by the hand to. He was glancing around them, after shoving his wand deep into his pocket, noticing these people were muggles.

"Muggle London Granger?" He scoffed, not releasing her hand for fear of getting lost in the crowd.

"It isn't like they can give you diseases Malfoy. They're just people. Just like you and I."

"I know that Granger." He bit back.

"You do?" She asked, turning to him in surprise.

"Of course, Granger. I switched sides in the war. What more do you bloody want from me, woman?"

"I…. Nothing. I was just surprised is all."

Draco followed her, liking the feel of her smooth skin against his. It was soft. She smelled like peaches. She seemed to have forgotten her problems for the moment, and that made him happy. He didn't like to see her sad. He imagined they looked quite the pair, him looming a foot taller than she, in his dark clothing, and generally disheveled appearance. He imagined men were eyeballing him with envy, attached to the arm of this succubus. Or an angel. He wasn't sure which yet.

They arrived in front of a large silver truck, an inviting smell drifting towards them. Draco looked at it in confusion, allowing Hermione to lead.

"Hermione! Welcome back girly. Been wonderin' where you got off too." Old Tony said, smiling gently at the girl. "Your usual?"

"Actually Tony, I need two deep dish slices with extra cheese, and pepperoni. And two cheese breadsticks. Please." She smiled at the older gentleman, pulling a long thin leather wallet from her purse, and pulling out some bills the likes of which Draco had never seen before.

"You got it Hermione." He answered, taking the bills from her, and placing them in what looked to be a register of some sort. "Two minutes okay?" The large man said, turning around to put together the food she had asked for.

"I'm sorry… I don't have any of that money." Draco murmured, still watching Tony working, fascinated.

"That's quite alright, Malfoy. I didn't expect you would." Hermione was watching him, watching Tony, a small smile on her face, her eyebrow raised.

After a few moments, Tony turned around, two steaming hot large pieces of pizza, and two almost as large breadsticks, stuffed to the brim with cheese, in small cardboard boxes, which he handed to Hermione.

"There ya go, love. Thanks for comin' around. Come more often, yeah?" Tony's eye twinkled as he smiled at Hermione, and then nodded to Draco.

Thanking him, Hermione took Draco's hand again, and led him into the park. The walkways had trees on each side, twinkling lights bringing enough light for them to see. She led him down into the center of the mostly empty park, and sat on a bench facing a small pond.

Placing her cardboard box on her lap, she gathered the slice of pizza and folded it over to make it easier to hold, before taking a bite off the end. Draco was watching her, slightly disgusted at the use of her hands, before trying to copy her. She noticed what he was doing, and chuckled, reaching over to fold his like she had done her own.

"You hold it like this. Honestly, Draco." She was laughing at him, and he was scowling at her. She had just touched his food…. And while that may have bothered him before, he found he didn't care now. Lucius was in Azkaban. That stuff didn't matter anymore. He had known for sure how little blood status mattered the day he had watched her bleed on the drawing room floor. Her blood was as red as his. The same. "Sorry.." She bit her lip when he didn't take it right away. "I didn't mean to touch it."

He snapped out of his thoughts, a frown crossing his features, before he took the pizza from her.

"I don't care if you touch the food, Granger." He muttered, before copying her, and biting off the end.

After a moment, he was groaning in pleasure, causing her to giggle again. He liked that sound.

"Bloody hell. Why haven't I ever gotten to eat this before? What else are the muggles hiding?" He joked, wiping the excess sauce off of his mouth.

"All kinds of wonders." Hermione answered, glancing around the quaint park. "But you have hidden wonders too…. Tell me about Alberta?" She asked him, leaning back on the bench, and crossing her legs.

"Alberta? She's just someone I've known since I was a kid. My mother or the house elves used to take me to the village for sweets. She'd always be waiting by the gates, selling her fruits and vegetables, and she'd see me with a whole bag of sweets, and hold out a green apple. She'd say, 'Here Draco. Make sure you eat this too. Don't rot your teeth.'…" Draco sighed, chewing another bite thoughtfully before moving on. "When I needed an escape after the summer before fifth year, I'd run to the village. She'd always give me an apple and let me sit with her. She never asked any questions."

Hermione frowned, watching as Draco's expression changed to a stormier one. He looked angry.

"And then, dear sweet Aunt Bella…" He hissed her name. "… Decided she was bored. She decided she would try to burn the village down, for fun." A pained look crossed his features. "My mother came to find me. She didn't want me trying to stop her. It's the first time I didn't listen to my mother… I ran. I wasn't old enough to disparate. So I ran. By the time I got there, Bellatrix was torturing Alberta's husband. She killed him before I could stop her."

Hermione gasped; Draco's expression defeated. He was staring at his lap, his hands clenched into fists.

"Because he tried to stop her from setting their stand on fire." He was whispering now, his clenched hands shaking. "I told her she had to stop. They were all pureblood families, and Bellatrix was killing our bloody following. She laughed at me. And then our marks were burning." He rubbed his arm where the horrible tattoo was. "When… the Dark Lord…. He was so sick, Hermione. So fucked in the head. He said he would spare the village… If I did something for him first."

"Draco stop…" Hermione murmured, pulling on his clenched fist, and putting her fingers through his. "It's okay. I don't need to hear anymore. Whatever you did, you did because you had to."

"But that's the point isn't it, Hermione? I did it because I was told to, like a little puppy. I could have stood for something different. Something better."

Hermione sighed, watching as the muggles passed by, barely giving a glance their way, though several women eyed Draco for a bit longer than was customary.

"We all did things we aren't proud of. I sent my parents away to Australia. I took every memory of me away from them. Every memory of who they were. I couldn't face telling them I was running off to a war, that I wasn't sure we could win. I could have sent them away with their memories, but I was a coward."

"What you did was noble Granger. You weren't being a coward. You didn't want them to worry about you or get hurt. They'll understand that." Draco told her, frowning as she shared something so personal with him.

"The point is Malfoy… It was war. A horrible, terrible, ugly war. We lost people we loved, and we all lost a piece of ourselves. Ron is turning into a drunk. Harry has terrible nightmares. I'm scared, everywhere I go. I'm always waiting for a fight to start around every corner. And I'm bloody terrified of losing everyone and everything I love, even still. My two best friends in the entire world are leaving in two days. They're going to be gone for three months when we haven't been apart that long since… probably since the summer before third year. And one of those best friends, just dumped me publicly. And it all bloody sucks."

Hermione hiccoughed as another sob made its way from her chest, and Draco frowned, reaching over to pat her awkwardly on the back. He wasn't quite sure what to say to all of that, and so he stuffed another bite of pizza into his mouth, Hermione watching him.

She shook her head, before going back to her own pizza, holding her sobs at bay for the moment. She wouldn't fall apart in front of Malfoy. Not today. Not again.

They finished in silence, Draco remembering right before they left that his mother wanted some of this pizza. Hermione ordered it, with him watching on curiously again, before they walked back to the alley and disapparated to the manor.

The door was opened before they reached it by Nibsy, who looked worried and elated at the same time, pulling Draco to the side when they arrived back to the doorstep while Hermione watched on curiously. Draco nodded once, seriously, before turning to Hermione.

"Sorry, it seems Nibsy is worried for my mother. She seems to have showered and dressed… on her own." His eyes flashed with an emotion he kept hidden beneath the surface, before he turned to the door and stepped in. "Come along Granger. I imagine she wants to talk to you." He muttered, leading her down the candle lit hallway.

Though the room they stepped into was unrecognizable from the new curtains to the new floors, to the new paint and furniture, Hermione stopped in the doorway, her hand going to rub at the scar carved into her arm. She recognized this room. She wouldn't ever forget the shape, and the details of the ceiling, which hadn't changed.

"Miss Granger." Called a stoic feminine voice, from where Narcissa Malfoy had stood across the room. "Shall we retire to the sitting room for tea? I do believe it to be more… comfortable." Her calculating gaze followed Hermione's to the ceiling, and the girl quickly realized Narcissa had caught on.

"Of course." She answered, pulling her gaze away from the woman, and finding Draco's eyes instead. His eyes were pained, and he wouldn't meet her gaze.

Following behind Narcissa, she led them into a slightly smaller room, with plush couches and little painted tea tables scattered about. A wizard's version of a gramophone sat in the corner, playing some soft piano melody.

Nibsy was in the center, setting up a small spread next to several overly stuffed chairs, that looked so comfortable Hermione was sure she could fall asleep with a book sitting in one of them. Narcissa made her way over, sitting down in one of them. Hermione noticed she was a rather fancy set of dress robes, and wondered why she had gotten so dressed up for such a simple meeting, as she followed after her, sitting in the chair she motioned to when Hermione got close. It didn't escape her notice that Draco took the chair farthest from hers without being so far, he couldn't be in on the conversation.

"Miss Granger… May I call you Hermione? It seems silly to be so formal." Narcissa Malfoy addressed her, causing her to jump slightly.

"You can call me whatever you like, Mrs. Malfoy." She answered simply, though truthfully she wasn't sure she was alright with it, even if Narcissa had helped them win the war.

"Please dear. It's Narcissa." She hummed, taking the teacup Nibsy handed her and sipping it. "Draco. Did you bring some p.. pii.. pizza back?" She asked, testing the word in her mouth.

"Yes Mother, we did." He answered, handing her the Styrofoam container he held. She took it, looking over it for a moment, before seemingly figuring out how to open it. The slice of pizza was still steaming, as it hadn't taken them long to get back to the manor. She seemed to sniff it, before raising one of her not so perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"This smells… lovely. Nibsy, a fork and napkin, please."

"You eat it with your hands." Draco muttered. Narcissa let out a startled laugh.

"Your hands? Not me, dear. I'll eat it with a fork, thanks."

Draco stared at his mother, surprised. She had just laughed. She was holding proper conversation. Her eyes were alive. He and Hermione watched as the woman delicately took a bite of the muggle food, her face staying stoic. But only for a moment. Draco's bewilderment only grew as his mother finished chewing, swallowed, and then smiling so widely, he was sure her face would crack.

"This is delicious!" She told Hermione, patting her mouth with a napkin. "Muggles make this? It's divine. I suppose we are not the only ones with magical abilities after all." She murmured, causing Hermione and Draco to finally look at each other, both mirroring the others shock. "Don't be so surprised children. As I have told Draco, my own beliefs never really lied in the same place as my husbands." She took another bite, chewing silently, and thoughtfully. "My parents cast my sister aside, for falling in love with a muggle born. Bellatrix chose to hate Andromeda… I chose to hate my parents. I never forgave them."

Draco watched Narcissa carefully from his seat, not sure where she was going with this. It was unlike her to talk about these things to anyone, or show her emotions, let alone to a stranger. Draco hardly ever saw her rare feelings. It was the pureblood way when it came to women. They were all fiercely cold. It was their upbringing.

"Why don't you owl her?" Hermione asked, sipping her own cup of tea. "I'm sure she would talk to you. Draco saved Tonks life. And Lupin's. I haven't seen her for a while, but I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from you. Tonks was actually just talking about you two getting together a few weeks back."

Narcissa's happy façade quickly changed to one of pain, and then to one of nothing at all.

"I will consider this, Hermione." She murmured, seemingly interested in her pizza.

It was silent for a few minutes after that, Narcissa eating, Draco staring at his folded hands in his lap, and Hermione sipping her tea, watching the flames in the fireplace dance. After another few minutes, Hermione suddenly felt emotionally drained. She decided she needed to rest, and so, she cleared her throat to gather their attention.

"I'm terribly sorry, but may I be excused? I'm just… exhausted. And I must be up early. Harry's birthday is tomorrow… And then they leave Sunday morning. For three months." She explained, watching the scowl that crept up on Draco's face.

"Of course, dear, of course. Draco show her back to her room. Make sure she has everything she needs." Narcissa said, waving her hand in dismissal.

Draco did as he was told, leading Hermione back to the bedroom of the previously deserted wing. The bed was turned down, a pair of silk pajamas on the end of it.

"Nibsy must have prepared everything for you. Or one of the others. I imagine they like having someone else to care for, as usually they're only dealing with my incoherent mother." Draco muttered, still angry over the thought of Ron Weasley. "What time are you leaving, tomorrow?"

"I'll probably leave here around six…. The party isn't until one, but I imagine Ron and I need to have a conversation." She bit her lip at this thought, her hand on the door as she went to enter the room. "Thank you… For everything Draco. You're a good friend. Goodnight."

"Yeah… good friend." Draco muttered to himself, making his way to his own quarters.


	10. Harry's Birthday

**To my two newest reviewers – Thank you. You made my day, both of you.**

**And please, don't thank me for not making Ron a monster, like so many fanfics. (No hate though. I love all your writing.) A lot of people don't care for Ron. I myself, just don't care for Ron and Hermione as a couple. I adore Ron. It isn't his fault I like Dramione better. So of course, I wouldn't make him the bad guy. **

**Anyways, Chapter Ten has arrived! This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I just couldn't stop!**

**Also, I noticed in my last chapter there was a bit of a day mix up, so I updated chapter nine, if you're confused by reading this chapter. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations. **

That night, neither Hermione nor Draco found rest.

Hermione slipped into the bed, in her ridiculously comfortable silk pajamas, and sunk down into the feather mattress. It was literally like laying on a cloud. Before she could even begin to appreciate the comfort she was in, even in this bloody awful place, Ron slipped into her mind, and the tears came.

One moment played behind her eyes as she lay there, despairing over the loss of not only her boyfriend, but also her best friend. The night of Fleur and Bill's wedding, where he told her she was the best at spells and ran his finger so softly down her cheek. That had been the night she had known for sure that she was in love with him.

Even if her mind sometimes had drifted to Draco when something would remind her of him, or she'd hear about him in the Prophet, she just knew she had made the right choice picking Ron. Especially as their relationship progressed. He was so… affectionate…. And caring. It was easy being with him. Like breathing. His family loved her, there was no issue of blood prejudice, he had never called her a bad name… But of course, Ron wasn't perfect. He had his faults too. Faults Hermione had chosen to ignore.

He had pushed her away and behaved completely irrationally several times. He could be a severe arse when he wanted. He had also never seen her as more than just his friend until more recently. She wasn't sure he had even realized she was a girl until fourth year when Viktor had taken her to the ball. Another special time he had ruined for her.

But didn't the way they worked together fit just perfectly? Hermione was sure they were destined to be. Everyone expected it. Even her own parents, and they had only met Ron twice. She wondered what Molly would say about all of this. She wondered what Harry thought.

Even if she didn't realize it now, the scariest thing about losing Ron was the potential to lose everyone else she loved too. Ron's family especially. And Harry… Would Harry choose Ron over Hermione in this battle? They were about to embark on an adventure without her. Plenty of time for Ron to convince Harry he was the better friend.

As the night wore on, Hermione tossed and turned, wrestling with her own insecurities, tears soaking the silk pillowcase. On the other side of Malfoy Manor, Draco had his own problems.

He had been pacing next to his bed since he left Hermione in her room on the West wing of the manor. Being in the same house with her had been… challenging, to say the least. Draco didn't think he'd ever spent this much time with her alone, and he didn't like the way his gut twisted when thinking about it. The last time they had spent any amount of time together alone had been the night they had feverishly snogged in the room of requirement. Draco may have been liquored up, but he'd never forget the fire that had burned through his body at her touch. One that reignited every time she touched him. Memories flooded him, overwhelming him so much he had to sit down on his four-poster bed. He had been glad there hadn't been a call for his own memories at his trial. There were things Hermione didn't know. Things that he wasn't sure he was ready for her to know.

Like the fact that at the quidditch game where Krum was playing, when Draco had seen her sitting there all alone, he had antagonized her just to get his mind off what was going on at home. He had needed an outlet for his frustration, and she had been the perfect target. He also didn't want her to know that he had felt bad about it later, as he listened to his mother and father fight at the top of the staircase about the Dark Lord.

Or, when they were seated next to each other in Ancient Runes, he had been happy to get a partner as smart as he, and not someone so dumb they couldn't spell. Like Crabbe and Goyle. Or how, even though she annoyed him greatly, he had been impressed with the work she had done on their project.

He didn't want her to know that when they met in private for the first time to work on their project, he had been nervous. He had been sick to his stomach all day thinking about it, and not because she was a muggle born. It was because even then he had known. He had known something that he refused to admit to himself for so long. And once again, he took it out on her.

And then things got worse with his family. Letters came less frequently, and when they did, they were from his mother, assuring him everything was coming together just the way his father had hoped it would. He knew what it meant. It made him ill to even think about it. And then his mother had written him an urgent note, explaining that things were… getting worse. The Dark Lord and his merry gang of bumbling idiots had moved in. She was sorry, but she couldn't stop them from taking Draco's bedroom while he was gone at school, and she had moved his things into the attic. And so, he had begged Hermione for help. And she had obliged.

Holidays came and went, Arthur Weasley was attacked, Bellatrix escaped, and all the while he was falling for Hermione. And then Valentines Day had happened.

In the time between then and their next encounter, Draco had watched her everywhere she went. The images of that night played over and over in his head, whether he be awake or asleep. Three days after the occurrence, Snape held him in the dungeons after a potions lesson. He told Draco that he would need to be prepared should the Dark Lord invade his thoughts, and suggested occlumency lessons, which Draco had accepted. He had regretted it as soon as Snape had easily found the memories of Valentines Day.

"I would suggest… Draco… That you cut this thing off. And quickly. If Bellatrix or the Dark Lord find this in your mind, you will be punished. And she will be in severe danger." Snape had murmured, not looking at his godson.

Draco had known he was right. Though she plagued his every thought, he tried to convince himself it was wrong. She was a mu… mudblood. He must keep to the pureblood way. But all of that flew out the window when he had seen her for the first time since it happened.

He had tried to think of a way to apologize, so maybe she could walk away from this not hating him…. But then she had become so defensive, he just resorted to what he did best. Which was being a prat. And then she had hit him. And he had deserved it.

The rest of that year was a blur. He had tried to stop her going to the ministry. She didn't understand. And then Sirius Black was murdered, his father went to prison, and he was at the Dark Lord's mercy.

Taking the dark mark had been the worst thing to ever happen to him, he was sure. He couldn't remember much of that night… or the week that followed. He had been given a choice, but not really. The Dark Lord had told him that he would take the mark, and make up for his father's mis transgressions, or he and his mother would die that moment. He had been shoved to his knees in front of the mad man, his arm grabbed, and sliced open, before the Dark Lord shoved his wand into the fresh wound. White hot burning pain had flooded his body, and the last thing he had remembered was Bellatrix's cackling somewhere in the room.

A week later he woke up and was given his first task. He had tortured a muggle woman for hours. When Bellatrix decided he wasn't doing it whole heartedly anymore, she tortured him. That entire summer was filled with unimaginable pain. Voldemort tasked him with killing Dumbledore, his headmaster. Sixth year he had walked the halls of the school ashamed, hating himself. Not more so than when he saw the look of disappointment on Hermione Granger's face when she saw his dark mark. No. He had never hated himself more than that moment.

Until he watched her tortured in his own house, by his own bloody aunt. A scar she would wear forever. He saw her clutch at it when she walked into the drawing room and was filled with remorse. He wished he could have saved her.

Because the truth of the matter was… Draco loved Hermione Granger. He loved her for seeing the light in him. He loved her for her wit, and smart attitude. He loved her for her kindness. He loved her for her warmth. He loved her for the way she smiled secretly to herself when she got to a particularly good part in her book. He loved the way she clutched her wand, one finger always touching the length to make sure she had a good grip on it. He loved her for her determination.

All this time he had loved her. He might have started having feelings for her the first time they met, for all he knew. She had always been better than him at everything, and while it irked him, he found there was an exceptionally fine line between hate and love. When he had gotten to know her, everything had changed. Because she wasn't at all what he suggested she was. She was brilliant. She was kind. She was everything he could have ever wanted… if only he chose to think for himself.

The next morning, Hermione stood in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to cover the dark patches under her eyes with a makeup spell. She couldn't face everyone looking so haggard. She needed to be strong. Or… at least appear that way. Once she had done everything she could to hide the circles, used a styling charm on her hair, and gotten dressed, she stepped into the hall.

She glanced around nervously, not sure how to even get to anywhere in the house. She hadn't been paying attention the night before when they came here, and she wished she had. After a few moments, she decided to go to the right. There were doors on either side of the long hall, all of them shut. She wanted to snoop, but unfortunately, there was no time. She came to a staircase, though it wasn't the same as the one in the middle of the house, she was sure. She took it down, the stone steps seeming to lead on forever, until finally she came to a swinging door. She pushed it open and jumped when she came face to face with some house elves, all wearing strange outfits. Nibsy stepped through them, a pan of cinnamon buns in her hand.

"Mistress Granger? Are you alright?" Nibsy asked, her large elf eyes concerned. "We is making breakfast, mistress. No one usually comes to the kitchen." She explained, as several house elves staring at her in confusion seemed to back away.

"I'm sorry, Nibsy. I'm trying to find a way out." Hermione admitted a bit embarrassed. "I've got to get to the burrow."

"Master Draco got an invitation to the burrow as well. Why not just wait for him?" Nibsy asked, eyebrows raised.

This surprised Hermione. Draco hadn't mentioned he had been invited to Harry's birthday party. She wasn't even sure who would have invited him.

"I… I must get there early. Is… Is Draco going?"

"Yes, mistress. He asked Nibsy to get a present for Mr. Harry Potter. Nibsy got him a portable quidditch set, because Master Draco said Harry Potter is leaving for a while. Is that why Mistress is sad?"

Hermione's mouth flapped as she tried to come up with a response to all of that, before shaking her head.

"No. I'm not sad. I'm fine Nibsy. Can you please show me to a floo, or an apparition point?" She asked the little elf uncomfortably.

"You can use the floo here in the kitchens, Mistress." Nibsy answered, leading her around the bustling house elves, to an exceptionally large fireplace. "Please come visit anytime, Miss. I've not seen my mistress so alive in days. Not since she found out Master Lucius would be getting the kiss."

Hermione nodded, sad to hear the news confirmed, not for Lucius, but for Draco and his mother.

"Thank you for all your kindness, Nibsy. Goodbye." Hermione grabbed the floo powder, throwing it, and calling out the burrow.

She landed gracefully in their fireplace, blinking in surprise to find the house awake, and bustling.

"Hermione!" Fred called cheerfully from where he was leaning against the wall, watching Ginny and Harry in the garden, chasing gnomes. "I was wondering when we'd see you. I thought last night, but then Ginny told us what's happened. Mum is furious. She hasn't spoken to him since." He took a bite from an apple he held in his hand, shaking his head. "I'm really sorry he did that to you. If you want, I'll slip a few puking pastels in his lunch." He said with a wink.

Hermione smiled tightly, though she was secretly overjoyed Molly wasn't angry with her.

"No thanks, Fred. I think he and I need to have a proper conversation, and we can't do that if he's vomiting. Where is everyone else?"

"Well, Georgie is at the shop, making sure the new shopkeepers have everything under control before they're left alone this afternoon. Harry and Ginny are clearing the garden, as you can see. Dad and Mum are in the kitchen. Dad's having coffee, and mums already started cooking. Bill and Fleur should be here in a few hours, and then this afternoon, everyone will arrive around one. Ron and Harry don't know it, but it's also kind of a going away party. Luna and Neville are coming. They cut their trip short. Luna apparently found whatever she was looking for." Fred's eyes lit up after a moment, and he grinned at Hermione. "I'm also expecting a certain blonde someone to show up."

"It was you who invited him?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Well, can't bloody well piss Ron off for three months, can I? I had to do something to send him away properly. Besides, I'd like to get to know the man who saved my life." Hermione was surprised by the sincerity in his face when he said that. She supposed she shouldn't be. Fred was always more of the understanding sort. "And… you seem rather fond of the bloke. I'm sure if you like him, we all will."

Hermione blushed, shaking her head. "Ron isn't going to like this Fred. He's already teetering on the edge."

"Blimey, Hermione. Not you too. Ginny told me the same thing. Ron is acting like a prat, and so he'll be treated like one. Like right now! He's up, sulking in his room."

Hermione glanced to the stairs, but before she could take a step towards them, Arthur entered the room.

"Hermione. Lovely to see you, dear." He said, pulling her into a hug, a massive smile gracing his features. "I've been meaning to ask you about this muggle device I've acquired. It's called a cellular device I believe. Strange thing. Like a telephone, but with no wire."

"Arthur, leave her alone. She doesn't want to be hounded by you." Molly said, coming to take Hermione into her own arms. "Oh dear, how are you? Dreadful, that son of mine. He'll come around dear, don't you worry." She pressed a motherly kiss to Hermione's forehead, before dragging her away from the men. "Come have some crumpets and a cuppa dear. It's so early, I'm sure you haven't had breakfast."

"Why is everyone up so early, Molly?" She asked curiously, as it was a Saturday.

"Harry and Ron are conditioning for training. They'll be up at four in the morning every day. Ginny has been getting up with them, to spend time with Harry. Since today is a big party, I've gotten Fred up as well as Arthur to help get things ready. We're expecting everyone dear. It's going to be madness. Lupin, Tonks, Andromeda, Kingsley, Bill, and Fleur, Luna and Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hagrid, plus all of us, maybe Minerva, and I think Fred mentioned he had invited someone extra… Anyway. I've got about a million things to do and its all hands-on deck."

Hermione nodded, pushing away the cuppa Molly had put in front of her.

"Tell me where you want me." Hermione told her, standing.

"Stay sitting dear, and you can start arranging food trays. You'll be the most help in here. You're the best cook next to me."

Hermione smiled at the compliment, before doing as she was asked, finishing her breakfast, her tea, and getting out some much-needed mother daughter talk she couldn't have with her own mother.

By the time Harry and Ginny made their way inside, Hermione had already arranged two fruit trays, two vegetable trays, and several pastry trays.

"Hermione!" Ginny called excitedly, darting across the room to hug her friend. "I'm so glad you're here. We were just getting ready to come and check on you. How are you?"

Harry pulled her into a hug next, his lingering. She felt the insecurities wash away. Harry was her best friend too.

"I'm fine." She answered, releasing Harry. "Everything will work out, I think."

"Did Malfoy tell you Fred invited him?" Ginny asked Hermione in a hurried whisper as her mom was distracted.

"Not exactly, but I heard." Hermione whispered back.

"We haven't told anyone else. Especially not Ron. I don't know what's gotten into him Hermione, but I'm hoping auror training will knock some sense into him." Harry muttered, glancing to the stairs, and pushing up his glasses.

"Oh Harry! Happy birthday!" Hermione cried, jumping to hug him again. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you immediately. This is the second year in a row I've practically forgotten!"

Harry chuckled, hugging her back. "It's alright Hermione. I hardly expect my birthday to be more important than all you have going on."

"But it is, Harry. I've… Well… Ron and I, have gotten you the perfect gift." Hermione bit her lip. "I think I should go get him, so we can give it to you. We need to chat anyway."

Harry nodded, and Ginny gave her an encouraging smile, as she made her way up the stairs. Ron's room was on the sixth floor of the burrow. It seemed as if it was never ending, as she climbed the familiar staircase, but she knew it eventually would end, at the seventh floor.

Ron's bedroom door was closed, and she couldn't hear any sound coming from inside. She sighed quietly, smoothing the pink dress she had worn the night before. She hadn't brought enough clothes, that was for sure. Most of her clothes were at the build site. The rest were in Ron's bedroom.

She knocked on the door, biting her lip as she waited with bated breath.

Ten seconds later, the door was pulled open. Ron looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot, he had a five-o clock shadow, and he desperately needed a haircut. He searched her face for a moment, before moving aside to let her in. He shut the door behind her, and made his way back to the bed, which had been changed into a double since they had become a couple, even if they hadn't… gotten around to properly breaking it in yet. Something she was planning on doing last night before he went away. But that was before he dumped her.

"I guess you know we need to talk." She said, crossing her arms and staying by the door.

Ron didn't say anything in reply. He just sat there, hands folded in his lap, as he stared at the ceiling.

"Ron, look at me. I deserve to know why." She demanded, keeping her voice from shaking.

Instead of looking at her, he stood, moving over to his dresser, which was piled high with wadded up clothes that it looked like he had been throwing into a suitcase. Digging around, he pulled out a shiny pair of scissors, and moved over to her, holding them out.

She stared at him in bewilderment, glancing between his face and the scissors.

"Oh… very well then! Sit. But you're going to talk." She yanked the stool from the desk violently into the middle of the room, before taking the scissors from him, and pushing him into the seat. "Accio comb." She grumbled, brushing his hair from his eyes, and pulling it back, muttering a spell to wet it.

As she began to cut, Ron cleared his throat.

"I know you must be angry with me… And I'm really really sorry." He sighed, and went silent for a few moments, why Hermione cut away at his hair. "I don't know what's going on. I'm not… dealing with the war… in a healthy manner. I've… Well. I don't really care to talk about it. What I will say is that I broke up with you because I need time to figure out who I am now. I'm going away for a few months, and I want you to live. I don't want you waiting around for me when I'm not even sure if I can commit to a relationship right now. And I'm sorry about the way I did it… It just… It was on my mind all day yesterday, and then as time got closer for me to pick you up, I started having a bit of a freak out, and well… I turned to the easiest thing, which is the drink."

Hermione silently finished the haircut, gently running her fingers through his hair as she gave it a bit of style. She was trying to decide on her reply. Should she be angry? Or should she hide her true feelings, and let it go? She knew he wasn't doing well, and she worried for him. She didn't want to make it worse.

"I wish you would have told me." She murmured, stepping away from him, to set down the scissors and the comb. She crossed her arms back over her chest, hollow pain seeming to chill her bones. She didn't help him. She didn't make him feel better the way he did for her. He didn't want to be with her.

"I… I thought I was in love with you Hermione… But I don't even know how to tell, truthfully. I know that I do love you. How I love you is another question. All things I need to deal with during my time away."

Tears welled to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She wouldn't cry in front of him. Today was Harry's birthday. She could deal with her feelings tonight when she was alone.

"We need to give Harry his birthday present, before everyone gets here. You know he'll be emotional, and embarrassed." Hermione murmured, turning to the door to hide her facial expression.

"Right, right. Let me get dressed, and I'll meet you downstairs, yeah?" He told her, as she opened the door.

"Right. Yeah." She muttered, before making her way back downstairs. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the table, holding hands, and whispering to each other. Molly was watching them suspiciously, while she made treacle tarts in the corner. They jumped apart when Hermione entered, both blushing.

"How'd it go?" Ginny asked, scooting her chair slightly away from Harry's.

"As well as to be expected. He'll be down in a minute, so we can give you your present." She sighed, taking a seat at the table. Molly set another cup of tea in front of her, and she took it. Harry's birthday present had been planned since the week after the war ended. Hermione had called in a favor from Kingsley, which he had happily obliged to. Ron had gone with her to talk to Kingsley, so it became a gift from both of them. The only one who knew what they got Harry was Ginny. She had been more than thrilled, because truthfully, it was a gift for her as well.

Ginny was smiling at the mention of the present, before turning to Hermione. "Okay, okay. Before we do that, I have something exciting to tell you." She glanced at Molly, who was walking out of the kitchen to go and check how the garden was coming along. "Three days ago, I received a letter from the Hollyhead Harpies. They offered to let me take my newt exams next month, at the ministry, instead of going into my seventh year. If I pass, they've offered me a place on their team!" Her voice raise an octave as she became excited, clapping her hands together at the end, Harry grinning next to her.

"You're not going back to school?" Hermione asked, though she wasn't surprised. Ginny had been upset over it all summer.

"No, I'm not. Do you think I could come by once a week, and study with you though? I'm nervous."

"Of course, Gin. Though keep in mind, you fought in a wizarding war. You're a bit more advanced than you think."

"That's what I keep trying to tell her." Harry interrupted, grinning at his girlfriend.

"Ugh. I'm going to miss you." Ginny muttered, pouting and laying her head on his shoulder.

A few moments later, Ron came barreling down the stairs. Harry and Ginny turned to look at him, surprised to see him clean shaven, with a haircut, and a nice outfit on.

"Right. Lets do this, yeah? Harry, Hermione and I got something for you." Ron mentioned, gesturing towards where Hermione sat, sipping her tea.

She picked up her wand and sent for her bag, which flew into her hand. She rummaged around, before pulling out a piece of parchment, and handing it over to Harry, who adjusted his glasses to read it.

It was a moment before anyone spoke, everyone waiting with bated breath to see what he would say.

"Is this…?" He glanced up, shocked.

"The deed to your parents' house in Godrics Hollow, which, actually belongs to you." Hermione explained. "We thought about it a few days after the final battle… And we went to see Kingsley, and it was only a matter of getting the deed changed over to your name."

Harry stared at them both, Ginny smiling next to him. And then he launched across the room to pull her and Ron into a hug. They glanced at each other awkwardly but hugged him back.

"You guys are…. You guys are the best." Harry murmured, his voice thick with emotion. "I can't believe you did this for me. I would have never thought of it myself. When we get back from training, you two gotta promise to come and help me remodel it. I couldn't do it without you."

"Of course we will, mate." Ron answered, patting his friends back.

He released them a moment later, seeing the uncomfortable glances between his two best friends. He wished they would make up, and things could go back to normal. He hoped auror training would help Ron.

Ron went off to find his dad, and Hermione went back to work for Molly, each of them finding little ways to pass the time until the others came.

Bill and Fleur came first. They showed up at eleven. Then George came home. They all hugged Hermione with pitying glances when they showed up. Remus and Tonks came next, Teddy bundled tightly in a blanket so as not to get soot in his eyes from the floo. Molly came bustling in and plucked him right from Lupin's arms as Andromeda followed behind them. None of them looked at Hermione pityingly, which must have meant they had yet to hear, which she was glad for as she greeted them.

The next people through caused Ginny, Harry, and Ron to all give an excited shout. Neville and Luna were holding hands, smiling brightly as they were engulfed in hugs from them.

"Hello Hermione. Your aura is rather grey. Are you alright?" Luna asked, stepping over to hug her briefly.

"Ron and I broke up." Hermione sighed, glad that Luna was home. She was never one to pick sides, and so, Hermione felt she could talk to her.

"No wonder it's so grey then. Hopefully, the fun of a party will brighten it a bit." She smiled sweetly, before moving on to say hello to Molly, and whisper some anti-nargle charm over Teddy, Lupin watching with concern.

"Hey Hermione!" Neville said cheerfully, hugging her. "I brought you some incredibly detailed notes on the plants I observed in Africa. I've brought tons of samples, and I was hoping we could discuss you helping me do some research. I'm not all that great at potions, but you are. But anyway, we'll talk later." He grinned at her, before moving down the line of people standing about to say his hellos.

Dean and Seamus came together, greeting everyone, though not as comfortable as Neville and Luna had been. And then Hagrid. And even McGonagall. As soon as she stepped through, Remus, and Molly approached her.

"Minerva. How is Severus?" Remus whispered, glancing around.

Severus Snape had been hit by a rebounding killing curse thrown at him by Voldemort. As it was rebounded off something, it didn't kill him. What it did do, was put him into a coma. No one knew if he would ever awaken. She had heard he was being kept under constant watch in the currently rebuilt hospital wing of Hogwarts. Voldemort had been so distracted by Harry Potter's defiance to meet him that he hadn't bothered to check if he was dead. He had saw the curse hit him, so he left. When Harry had found him, and taken his memories, they had floated him back to where Madam Pomfrey was working. Harry visited him weekly. He was on top of his medical care, making sure he was getting the best of everything. Of course, no one knew that besides Minerva, and Madam Pomfrey. Harry hadn't discussed Snape's memories with anyone besides Minerva, Hermione, and Ron. He wasn't ready. Not until he talked to Snape. But he had told them it wasn't what they thought when it came to the man.

"Still the same, Remus. He doesn't react to anything. We just wait and see, I suppose." The woman wrung her hands at the thought, before turning to be hugged by Harry. Hermione was distracted suddenly by the flare of the floo. It seemed Fred's surprise guest had arrived.

"Oi! What's he doing here?" Ron demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Draco, who held a neatly wrapped box in his hand.

"I invited him, dear brother." Fred said, sliding through the group of people. It didn't escape his notice that he and Hermione were looking at each other, seemingly speaking with their eyes.

Which they were. Hermione was giving him silent encouragement.

"You invited 'im to Harry's party?" Ron demanded, glaring at Fred.

"Yes. Yes, I did. Because without him, Harry might not be here, and neither would I." Fred told Ron, glaring down at his brother. It was the most serious Hermione had ever seen him. "He's my guest, and Harry doesn't mind. I asked first."

Ron turned to Hermione, before making an odd strangling sound, and stalking out of the room.

"Welcome to the burrow, Malfoy." Fred said, looping his arm through his. George came to his other side and did the same. "Watch out for the garden gnomes. Nasty creatures they are." The twins practically spoke as one, leading him to the gift table for him to drop his present.

Draco felt extremely out of place, the people around him all glancing at him. He was surrounded by order members. People who fought on the opposite side of the war. He probably hadn't ever said a kind word about anyone here, and yet here he was, at this party.

"Ignore our brother." The twin on the left said.

"He's living on prat island." The twin on the right said. Draco wasn't sure how to tell them apart.

"It isn't like he should be grateful all of his siblings are alive, or anything." The twin on the left muttered.

"Put your gift here with the others, Malfoy. I don't know if I told you, but this also happens to be Harry and Ron's going away party. I put a gift from Ron with your name on it. Don't worry, he's going to love it." The twin on the right winked, telling Draco it was Fred, as he had been the one to invite him.

They led him in a slow circle, back to the group. Hermione was watching him from where she perched on a chair next to his cousin, Nymphadora.

"Draco! Come and join us!" The woman called, waving him over. He noticed a small blush spread across Hermione's face.

"It's great to see you, cousin. I've been slowly convincing my mom to get ahold of yours. I think it would be great for her. For both of them." Tonks reached up, hugging him, as he glanced at Hermione uncomfortably. "Have I properly thanked you for saving my life? Remus and I would love to have you over for dinner. That is your second cousin…" She pointed to where Minerva held Teddy. "Teddy. He's only four months old. Without you, he'd be orphaned."

Draco shifted uncomfortably, shrugging.

"Glad I could help." He said quietly, sitting in the chair. Tonks glanced suspiciously between him and Hermione, before standing.

"I think I better go and check on my baby. Its been over an hour since I've held him. I'll find you both later." Waggling her fingers, Tonks walked away.

"You ran off fast this morning." Draco commented lamely, once again alone with the girl who haunted his dreams.

"I did tell you I was leaving early. I startled the house elves by stepping foot into the kitchen." She replied, staring at her lap.

"So I heard…" He glanced around at the crowded garden, where a buffet table was being set up. "How do you stand being around so many Weasley's at once?"

"That isn't very nice, ferret face." Ginny remarked, coming from behind them to join their conversation. "For your information, we are much more fun than you. But don't worry. I'm sure we'll turn you into one of us yet."

Hermione couldn't help smiling at Ginny. She was trying, and that meant a lot to her.

"Doesn't that sound like a nightmare. Tell me Weaslette, what's it like knowing all you and Potter's tiny little celebrity babies will have the distinctive red hair?" He mocked, raising his eyebrow at the woman in a challenge.

Ginny bit right into it, a wicked grin crossing her features.

"It feels much better than having to deal with that hideous tattoo for the rest of my life." She bit back, causing Hermione to gasp.

Draco surprised them both by laughing. Though it was a cold kind of laugh. Not real.

"Nice one. Very witty, you are." He half heartedly sneered at her, before standing up. "Perhaps I ought to leave."

"Oh no, Draco…" Hermione protested.

"Calm down Malfoy, I was only joking." Ginny said, pushing him back into his seat. "No need to be a spoiled brat here. No one to show off to."

Draco glared at her for a few seconds, deciding on his next course of action. She was almost as fun to spar with as Hermione. She was much meaner. That was for sure.

"Alright Weaslette, I'll stay. Only to see if the present I got your boyfriend is better than the one you did." He answered, sniffing in disdain.

"I doubt he'll like anything as much as what I've got on under this dress." Ginny winked, causing Hermione to cry out in disgust, and Draco to go pale at the thought.

"Gin!" Harry chastised as he stepped out of the house. "If you're going to talk like that, at least don't do it ten feet away from your father."

Ginny glanced over and blushed lightly at seeing Arthur not too far away.

"Malfoy. Thanks for coming." Harry said, holding out his hand for him to shake. Draco took it with a half attempt at a smile, which more liked a grimace, and shook, squeezing his hand tightly, to which Harry only responded with a tighter grip. "I hope you'll be a help to Hermione while we're away. She'll see Ginny, but not too often, and she'll need someone."

"Honestly, Harry. I'll be fine. Don't be silly." Hermione punched him softly in the arm. "Ginny and I are already planning our weekends away, since I'll be off work, and I have all this gold to spend."

Ginny glanced at Hermione. This wasn't true. But now that she said it, it would be. She could already see Paris in her mind.

"Paris is lovely this time of year." Draco said, surprising everyone. "What? It is. It's starting to cool down slightly, and soon it'll be the perfect temperature for walking about the city. We used to go every year, right before school began." He explained after they looked at him confused.

"Wow. I'm having a civil conversation with Draco sodding Malfoy. This doesn't happen every day." Ginny muttered.

Luna approached, a cup with a strange blue liquid inside held in her hands.

"Would anyone care for my wrackspurt repellent? This is what I was working on in Africa. I expect one day it will sell to St. Mungo's…" She glanced around the rag tag group, noticing the way Draco casually inclined his body towards Hermione, as he leaned on his knees and held conversation. "Hermione, your aura looks much better now. It's a soft golden color. They say gold means you're in the presence of your soul mate." Luna's eyes lingered on Hermione's before slipping over to Draco.

Ginny cleared her throat, trying to overcome her giggles at Hermione's expense.

"Yours is gold as well, Ginny. But you already figured that, didn't you?" Luna asked her, causing Ginny to stop giggling, and blush brightly.

Draco had swallowed nervously at the word soulmate, and averted his eyes to the ground, not catching the way Luna had looked at him. In the wizarding world, soulmates were a very real thing. It had to do with the magic that each person had in their soul. Finding your other half was rare, though he had no doubt Harry and Ginny were meant to be. He wondered the distance one had to be from their soulmate, as he hadn't seen Ronald since he had arrived. She couldn't possibly have meant him, could she? Wasn't she supposed to be crazy, anyhow? Though she certainly didn't sound crazy. She was confident in the way she spoke. He rather liked her funky spirit.

Of course, everyone here would know what happened at the trial. It had been blasted over the Daily Prophet. Skeeter had said some horrible things about Hermione's obsession with rich and famous wizards. The next day she had apologized. Draco still didn't know why.

"And Draco. It's nice to see you as well. I won't reveal the color of your aura to keep the others in suspense." She smiled at him, before taking a seat right in between Harry and Hermione. "Africa was wonderful, I figured you were about to ask. Neville got loads of work done, and he's really excited to start his research. But we wanted to ask you Hermione, if you think you've got room for us at the orphanage? It sounds like a project we'd both enjoy. Neville could do his research and help where you need him and I figured maybe I could teach a class."

"Luna, I'd love to have you, but all my spots are filled. I don't have a class for you to teach." Hermione answered, frowning.

"Well, have you made the schedules yet?" Neville asked, coming to stand behind Luna's chair. "Because we have an idea for an extra class, that won't require classroom space, or many supplies."

"What is this class?' Draco chimed in, interested in what the quirky girl had to offer.

"Well…" Neville started.

"Have you ever heard of animal therapy, Hermione? It's a muggle thing I do believe." Luna asked.

"I think so… Go on."

"It's a bit like that. Except with magical creatures. Nothing too dangerous, of course. But these children will be traumatized. They're going to need an outlet. We could hold it a few times a week, and whoever wants to come, can come. We're hoping we can help them." Luna explained, her face hopeful.

Hermione glanced at Draco, who was staring at the girl in surprise.

"I think it's great, Lovegood. I'll even fund it." He blurted out, causing everyone in their group to turn to him in surprise. "What? Don't look at me like that. I'm only thinking of the kids."

"Exactly." Ginny muttered, seemingly amazed.

"Well… I heard Neville say research. And as I am a potions expert, I'd like to help. Be involved. And I'm sure Granger would too. So how about, I'll owl Kingsley, and tell him of my plans. We'll get it approved to have quarters built, along with a research facility on the grounds, if Neville will also plant fresh produce for the orphanage, oversee it, and let us help in his research."

Hermione was staring, mouth gaping open at Draco. They were talking millions of galleons, and it was like nothing to him.

Harry stared too, before nodding.

"I think all of this is great. I'll fund the class. The magical creatures and supplies part. Owl me when you have an estimate, Draco." He said, causing Ginny's shocked expression to turn to a grin.

Draco glanced around, seemingly surprised at the enthusiasm he had garnered up from this lot.

"Uh… Great. I'll owl him tonight. It seems something good does come out of a Weasley party…" He glanced at Harry. "And... Well... Happy birthday Harry."

"Thanks, Draco."


	11. Goodbyes

**I do not own Harry Potter or its affiliations.**

**Thank you to my two faithful reviewers. You guys are the best.**

**Also, thank you for the new follows. It's so exciting to see this story gain some interest. **

**Chapter 11**

The party had gone on for several hours. Harry had appreciated the gift that Draco had gotten him when he explained what it was.

"It's a quidditch set in a box. It comes with goal posts, and balls. All you need is the broom. They're enchanted to get bigger once you position them outside."

"Wow. Thanks Malfoy."

Ron however hadn't appreciated Malfoy's going away gift, that had actually been from Fred. It was a new Weasley's product, a gag gift, of a charmed doll, made to compliment the owner, and make them feel good about themselves. It basically flirted with you.

He had jumped up from his chair, pulling out his wand and sticking it in his face.

"What're you trying to say, Malfoy?" Ron growled, causing Fred and George to howl in laughter.

Releasing he was acting ridiculous, he had shaken his head, and slunk back to his chair, only giving his brothers more fuel to laugh at him and taunt him.

Draco was sure he saw Hermione giggling behind her hand.

And then at the end of the night, there had been several long goodbyes from the people surrounding them, as they toasted Harry and Ron, and then surprisingly, Lupin also toasted to Hermione and Draco. He had then told Draco that if it weren't for him, Teddy would be one of the orphans. Ron had rolled his eyes but made no comment. Draco had blushed and looked away. Hermione was almost sure he looked like he was crying. And then Molly Weasley, drunk after several specialty cocktails Luna had made her, where she had definitely slipped in her wrackspurt repellent, stepped up and started sobbing about Draco saving her boy's life, which she then proceeded with a hug, where she pressed Draco's face into her chest, and he wished to die and fall into a hole.

Once Ginny had rescued him from her mother's grips, and pushed him back into his seat, Harry was laughing at him.

"She hugged you, like she hugs me. Unlucky mate." Harry had whispered, from his chair right behind Draco.

Molly Weasley had hugged Draco like she hugged Harry. She had hugged him like she hugged the boy she considered another son. Draco tried not to let that sink in. He couldn't allow himself to belong here. He was bad. It was too dangerous.

And then Hermione had come and sat next to him, and out of her exhaustion slumped her head onto his shoulder. Her breath smelled faintly of wine. His heart raced. His stomach twisted. He was burning. On fire. Again.

"This is lovely, Draco. It's so lovely to have you here. I knew I was right." She told him, watching him with her caramel colored eyes.

"I don't know about that." He muttered, wishing to lean forward and kiss her forehead.

"Are you staying the night? I've had much too much to drink to try to apparate home. And I'm exhausted. I was thinking about pitching my tent. You could stay with me. And then we could see the boys off in the morning and go to the site and try to get some work done. I have two bedrooms." She hastily added the end, not wanting him to think she wasn't over what he called a silly crush, though her skin was on fire.

Draco knew he should say no. She was drunk. He knew what happened the last time she got drunk. But he couldn't help it. He had a yearning he couldn't seem to put out, no matter how hard he tried. He may as well accept his fate and start figuring out how to make it happen. Besides, he had recently been reminded that he actually enjoyed spending time with her. It was something he wanted to do more of.

"If that's what you want me to do. You are my boss after all."

"It's your day off Draco. I'm not your boss…. Though I would like to get started early tomorrow. We have a lot of plan revising to do." Her hair brushed his face. It smelt like peaches. He wanted to tuck it behind her ear.

"Then I guess I have no choice. No way I'm getting up a second earlier than I must, and that will be much earlier if I go back to Wiltshire." He grunted, playing it off as if he weren't happy about it.

"Well… Yes... Alright then." Hermione said, her voice seemingly smaller, meeker. She was nervous, Draco could tell. "I suppose I ought to set up." She said after a moment, pulling her head from Draco's shoulder. He watched as her bag came to her, and as she dug around in it, raising his eyebrows as she pulled a bunch of stuff from it.

"Undetectable extension charm." She murmured, before finally pulling the small pieces of cloth and stick from her bag. "Right. Let me say my goodnights, and then we'll be off."

Draco watched as she went from person to person, though the only one's left were Luna and Neville, the Weasley's, and Fleur, Harry, and he and Hermione. Remus was supposedly meeting the boys at the ministry. He was also apparently going with them on their trip, as he had told Hermione and their group earlier that night, while Tonks' hair turned a bright shade of red at the conversation, which Hermione later told him meant she was very angry. Luna and Neville were staying the night to go with Draco and Hermione the next day and see the grounds for the new orphanage. Draco was going to try and catch Kingsley while Hermione was saying goodbye to her best friends.

Broken out of his thoughts by the snap of a twig nearby, he turned on instinct, not at all surprised to see Ron glaring at him from the shadows.

"Weasley." Draco muttered in greeting.

"Malfoy." The man hissed, smelling strongly of fire whiskey. "You best stay away from her…. You aren't good for her." He growled, and Draco knew he meant Hermione.

"You gave up that privilege, Weasel." Draco sneered, stepping toe to toe with the man, which made Ron look up at him, as he was taller. "You dumped her and sent her strait into my arms. I would have never realized what she truly meant to me without last night, so thank you."

'She came to you? Ha. No matter. All I have to do is ask her to wait for me, and she will. And in six months, when I'm more myself, I'm coming back for her."

"Six months?" Draco asked, confused. "I thought it was three."

Ron turned red, seeming to trip over himself to find an answer. "I meant to say that." He finally spat.

"Well she's taking me back to her tent for the night." Draco spat back, grinning triumphantly as the man in question paled, and seemed to think over the implication of his words. Though Ronald's own words were still playing in his mind, and he wondered if the man truly did mean to say three.

Hermione approached at that moment, and Ron glanced between them, before turning and storming away.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked curiously, her eyebrow raised, before she turned to lead Draco down the path to the empty field, where she would choose a spot to put up the tent.

"He doesn't like to hear the truth." Draco said, distractedly looking at the stars above him. It was beautiful here. He had always made fun of the Weasley's for being poor, but it seemed they were far richer than he. In happiness anyway.

"Well, whatever you said, I hope it wasn't too bad. He's going through something."

"Why are you making excuses for him, Hermione?" He asked, stopping their trek to stare at her. Or through her. She wasn't sure which. She was almost positive he could read her mind and see her soul sometimes. "Why are you going to forgive him, and let him come crawling back in three months? He acted terribly."

"You did too, Draco, if I recall… yet here we are." She gave him a pointed stare, before throwing the tent on the ground, and using her wand to raise it. "I never said I'd take him back, anyway. But he's been my best friend for seven years. You don't forget that kind of friendship."

Draco chose to let it go for now, as she finished, and pushed the flap open for him to go in. He stepped through and was greeted by a large sitting room. To the left was a kitchenette, and the loo, and to the right, two flaps ventured off into small bedrooms. Though it was much smaller than his own tent he had purchased for the staying at the build site just recently, hers somehow felt homier. She had two recliners situated next to a tea table, a book lying open from the last time she used it. A small cuckoo clock hung on the wall, the ticking coming from it relaxing, instead of annoying. A small table with two chairs sat directly behind it, next to the kitchenette. There was a bouquet of wildflowers in a vase in the middle of that table. The whole place smelled of… baked goods. Cinnamon and apples. It was quite refreshing.

She waved her wand, and the flap snapped shut, and a fire roared to life in the fireplace. She pulled something out of her bag, and grinned triumphantly, turning to Draco to show him the bottle of wine she clutched in her hand.

"I've never been one for drinking, though I must say, I quite like this wine." She told him, accio'ing two wine glasses. She popped the cork out and poured the dark liquid into the glasses. She handed one to Draco, before raising her glass. "To us. For our future success as running an orphanage with a crazy number of children."

Draco clinked his glass against hers, before taking a sip of the wine. Immediately, his nose and mouth puckered at the sour taste.

"Godrics Granger, you actually like this stuff? Have you never had good wine before?" He asked, his tone full of disdain.

But Hermione didn't answer. It seemed her drunken state had turned into a downer kind of drunk, as she stared at the fire, biting her lip, tears rolling down her face. Draco stopped swirling his wine around to look at her and frowned.

"I was only joking, Granger. No need to cry."

"Oh, it isn't you Malfoy. It's just…. Everything is changing so quickly. I hate it. I want life to return to normal. I miss my parents. I've lost Ron. Harry is leaving. I'm going to be living at an orphanage for the next year… and I just can't handle it." She quickly swiped at her cheeks, sniffing.

"You can't look at it like that." Draco answered, twisting in his chair to look at her. "You have to see it as… new opportunity. I guess. Though I for one, think Weaselbee'll get himself killed out there, at least you know Potter is coming back." He frowned when she hiccoughed back another cry, caused at his words, and rubbed his neck, unsure of how to comfort her. "At least it'll be a good opportunity for you. To get on your own two feet… and find who you are. I guess."

He was surprised by her sudden laughter, as she sucked down the glass of wine.

"It's funny. That's what Ronald said." She muttered, her eyes darkening slightly. "That he and I needed to break up, so he could find himself."

"Look, Granger. Is that really such a bad thing? He's a bloody arse, and he treats you like shite."

"Bugger off, Malfoy. You don't know anything about him." She argued, her cheeks turning red.

"I don't? I don't know anything about him? I know he made you cry at the Yule Ball and ruined your night. I know that he blatantly chose to ignore the fact that you fancied him sixth year and made off with Lavender Brown instead. I know that he made you feel like shite over the fact that we were friends two years ago, even though I helped somewhat with the order, gave Harry Potter the sodding wand he killed Voldemort with, and saved his brothers life, which to me, seems a bit unfair, Hermione." Draco snapped, in no mood to discuss Ronald Weasley.

"Why are you pushing this, Malfoy? You don't even like me. So why do you care?" She argued back, standing abruptly from her seat.

"I only care, Granger, because I can't bloody well deal with you moping around for the next year, waiting for some fairytale love story that isn't coming true. Quit forgiving the prat. Get up, put your adult knickers on, and get over it. Move on and live your damn life."

Hermione searched his face for a moment, seemingly searching for something in his expression to explain his sudden cruel behavior, before slamming her glass down on the table.

"I'm going to bed." She muttered, before turning, and moving into one of the flaps on the right.

Draco stared at the wine glass in his hand, his thoughts turning over in his head. As soon as he had decided to accept his fate, he had also gone and caused a fight. Though not all was lost. This was… more normal for them. More normal than anything they had been doing when interacting the past few weeks. Yes. This was the fiery passion that drove Draco to her, time and time again. The excitement of the battle of wits. It drove him mad, in the best of ways.

And so, he stood up, and stormed after her.

Pulling open the flap she had disappeared behind, he was surprised to see her in the process of pulling her dress off, and he quickly averted his eyes.

"You can't walk away." He stated firmly.

She squawked in surprise, turning to him, her dress pulled up to half her midriff and her legs showing.

"Get out, Malfoy! I'm undressing!"

"Then put the bloody dress back on. I'm not done with this argument." He chanced a glance back up to her, and almost died at the sight of her bare, tanned legs, and curvy hips.

"Don't look!" She growled, shoving the dress back down over her legs. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you haven't got a response to anything I said about Weasley." He told her simply, finally looking back at her, though the previous image was stuck in his head.

"Oh, I have plenty of responses for you Malfoy, number one being it isn't any of your damn business." Hermione swore at him, causing him to chuckle. "What's funny? I don't find any of this funny."

"It's funny, Granger, that you can't find a plausible answer, because you know I'm right."

"You most certainly are not right, Malfoy. We've had so many amazing moments over the past year. You have no idea what we went through out there, just the three of us."

"Make me understand, then. Tell me what is so enticing to you about him."

"We've been best friends for seven years, Malfoy. Isn't that enough?"

"No, it isn't. It isn't enough of a reason to sit here and cry over him."

"It most certainly is! We've been through everything together. Ron, Harry, and I."

"You included Harry, which tells me this whole argument you have, only stems from your friendship. So tell me why you're sitting here crying over a relationship you don't even seem to care about."

"I most certainly do care." Hermione said, crossing her arms defiantly. She was losing to him. Badly. "It's just the way its supposed to be, Malfoy. Ron and I are meant to be. Everyone expects it of us, including myself. Ron will come to his senses, and everything will go back to normal when he gets back from Australia."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me Hermione? You want to marry the bloke, and be stuck your whole life, because everyone expects it?" Draco asked her in disbelief, eyeing her with his judgmental air. "Have you ever thought about taking a chance on something else? Anything else?"

"If I remember correctly, I did take a chance, and it blew up in my face." She told him coldly, and he knew what she was referring to. She was referring to him.

His face went blank, cold, stoic. Much like Narcissa. He knew she was right. He had turned her away. But he'd had to. Besides, he didn't know how seriously she had thought she felt. They hadn't really spent that much time together. It was ridiculous to feel that way for someone in such a short amount of time.

"Something else, like Viktor Krum, not a death eater, Granger." Malfoy muttered darkly.

"No. It isn't because you're a death eater that you turned me away. It's because of who I am. My blood status will always be more important to you than your own bloody feelings." Hermione spat.

"What feelings, Hermione? We agreed it was a stupid teenage crush. And how dare you insult me like that. You know I've changed. I haven't said a word against any blood status since before the final battle. I truly apologize for the way I treated you fifth and sixth year. I had my reasons. And while I'm sorry for the things I said to you, I don't regret it. Because it may have saved your life. I couldn't have the Dark Lord finding out about my relationship with a muggle born, nor could he find out I was supplying information to the order. Even if it wasn't much. I'd been killed, and so would you." He practically growled, turning towards the flap, and shoving it open. "Potter would have never won the war without you… So, I couldn't let them kill you."

Draco walked out, and walked out of the tent, leaving Hermione to sit on her bed, and think over Malfoy's words echoing in her head. Truly, she realized with a sobering thought, he was right. She knew he was skilled in occlumency, something she hadn't quite tried to grasp herself. She imagined Voldemort and Bellatrix had invaded thought quite often, meaning it was extremely dangerous for him to have any thoughts with her in them. Including memories, and feelings.

Pulling her knees to her chest and laying her head against them, she wondered what she was truly doing. Hermione Granger reduced to tears over a boy. She had never been so upset over a fight with Ron, which was surely all this was. Yes. Just a fight. When he and Harry got back, everything would be back to normal. All he'd ever needed in the past was time.

Time. Surely Hermione could give him three months? They had gone plenty of time not talking before. This was no different. And in three months' time, Ron would come back for her. Her future wasn't unwritten. Not yet. She would make sure he would come back for her.

_The next morning, August 1__st__, 1998_

Hermione swallowed thickly as she got ready to leave her room. She had been jittery all morning, making her plan. Ronald would come back for her. She was sure of it. She just had to make him see what he'd be missing.

She had transfigured her pink dress into a slightly shorter, more racy, maroon dress. It hugged her body instead of flowed, only fell to the middle of her tanned thigh, instead of to her knees. Her sandals were turned into heels, strappy black ones, with her toenails charmed gold. Once she had dressed, she had used her wand to magically curl her hair, and apply makeup, going for a brighter red lipstick, instead of her more natural look.

And she still hadn't been able to walk out. Somewhere deep down, she was ashamed of her behavior. Some piece of her seemed to have been lost in the war, quieting the fiery personality that she was known for. The fear of losing someone close to her, even after the war was over, overtook any rational thought she had. Because she knew that this was ridiculous. She knew Draco had been right last night. She knew this was something she would have been totally against four months ago. She knew that her true self would never dress this way and beg after a man who had broken up with her.

But the truth of it was, like everyone else, Hermione was broken after the war. Ron was her only comfort. Her only safe place. Him clutching her hand, or hugging her, in a crowd of people. His laughter, even if he was laughing at something childish. His unfailing way of just being… well… Ron. He was messy, and slightly rude, and didn't use the brain he had seventy five percent of the time and chewed with his mouth open… but he was also loyal. And sweet. He was someone you could count on to have your back… most of the time…

She shook herself from her train of thought. There was no use now. She was already ready to go. They were apparating to the ministry in three minutes.

She took a deep breath and forced herself from the room. The tent was empty. She grabbed her bag, and stepped out, quickly lowering the tent, and shoving it in.

Two minutes to go. Ten until Ron and Harry left for three months.

She turned towards the burrow, and found her footing, before slowly dragging herself forward. These heels weren't fun to walk in, in this field. She could hear the talking from everyone inside several paces away. She moved closer. She placed her hand on the door, to push it open.

One minute.

The chattering stopped as the door came open, and Hermione stepped through. Everyone stared at her, eyes wide. Ron's mouth hung open, bits of toast falling from it. She was watching him for his reaction. She missed Draco's equally shocked expression, with his eyes storming in an unknown emotion.

"Merlin's Beard! We're late!" Molly called the attention after a glance to the clock. "Everyone up! Time to go!"

The room burst into action. Harry and Ron grabbed rucksacks from beside their chairs, Lupin grabbing his from where it was sat by the door. Tonks gripped his hand tightly, as they stepped into the floo together. Once they were gone, Harry and Ron stepped through, the latter still staring at Hermione in shock. Ginny stepped through next, alone, then Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, and finally, it seemed, Malfoy and her.

They landed with a flourish, the Ministry just starting to get busy at the early hour. Pushing through the crowd behind the gang of redheads, she didn't have time to notice Malfoy staring at her, instead of at the people he was almost walking into.

They came to a stop in front of a black door at the other end of the hall, that seemed to be a small waiting area for the aurors going on the trip. She turned to Malfoy, raising her eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? Go find Kingsley." She urged him, as she stepped through the door with the rest. He blinked several times, taking a moment to let what she wanted him to do sink in, before remembering his own duties, and nodding, before hurrying off.

"And I believe you know Hermione Granger." Harry was introducing her to someone standing behind an old desk, covered in old ordinary items for portkeys. The room itself was incredibly small, with a total of three desks. One was piled high with paperwork, magically sorting itself, one had nothing on it all, and then there was the one with all the portkeys. There was another black door on the wall to the right, though it was closed at the moment.

"So I do. Hello Miss Granger. Pleasure to meet you." The tall man greeted her. He reminded her of Moody, with his black glittering eyes, large brown beard, and extremely gruff appearance and voice. "Name is Lionel Lewinsky, Head auror." He took her hand, pressing a small kiss to her knuckles, causing Ron to pale. "It's too bad you won't be joining us…. Though perhaps its for the best, looking that way."

Hermione blinked at him in surprise. He wasn't old, by any means. Perhaps in his twenties. Though the audacity he must have to flirt with her, standing right next to Ron, who she had just been involved with, surprised her. Something uncomfortable snaked down her spine at the contact she had with him, as well. She couldn't tell what it was, but her gut didn't trust him.

"I assure you; I could fight five death eaters at once wearing this dress, and even taller heels." She snapped, pulling her hand back.

"Touchy, touchy." He murmured, his eyes sweeping over her. She crossed her arms in disgust. "Enjoy your goodbyes, everyone. Three grueling months ahead."

Harry and Ron quickly hugged Molly and Arthur, both the twins, and Tonks, before Remus took Tonks aside, Harry took Ginny, and Hermione took Ron.

He stood in front of her, frowning as tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't cry Mione'… I'll be back before ya know it." He wiped one of the tears that had fallen, giving her a soft smile. "And I'll be better. I'll be better for you." His eyes swept over her body, before he shook his head. "You really know how to send a bloke off. You look bloody gorgeous."

"Oh Ron." She sniffed, before throwing her arms around his neck, and gripping him to her. Harry and Ginny joined their hug after a moment, Ginny and Hermione sobbing softly. They stayed that way for another few moments, Molly crying in the background.

Then it was time to go.

"I love you, Ron. Please remember that." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

"I love you too, Mione'. With my whole heart. Hopefully, I'll come back and love you the right way." Ron pressed a kiss to her cheek, before being pulled away by a teary-eyed Ginny. Harry pulled her into his arms instead.

"Love you, Mione'." He whispered, pressing a brotherly kiss to her forehead.

"Be careful, Harry. And keep an eye on Ron. You know you have the better thinking skills." She searched his green eyes for a moment, before tightening their hug. "And I love you too. I'll see you in a couple of months. Owl as much as you can." She turned to Ron, who was standing only a few steps away. "Both of you."

The creepy Head came over then, and nodded stiffly at the two men, though Hermione noticed the look he gave her. It made her shiver involuntarily. And then, Harry and Ron were saying goodbye, though from the smiles on their faces you'd think they were going on holiday, and not to some grueling training program.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione, her cries soft as she watched Harry walk away, again, so soon after she had just gotten him back. Tonks didn't seem to fare much better.

They were led into the room behind the other black door, the wall suddenly turning into a thin piece of glass. Behind it was a large, empty room, an old tea kettle set in the middle, on the floor. Eight other trainees besides Harry and Ron, including Lupin, followed. Lewinsky instructed them to put their fingers on the portkey, and in a split second, they were gone.

The group sat and watched for a moment, before Ginny dried her face, and turned to Hermione, as the others turned to leave.

"I'll come on Wednesday, if that's alright." She murmured, though the idea of being separated still from the only friends she had left caused her pain.

"That'll be fine. The day officially ends at five."

Ginny said goodbye after another fierce hug, leaving Hermione to go in search of Draco, her heart longing for the man who had just been swept away, by a rusty old tea kettle.


End file.
